


My Instinct Always Told Me

by WinglessMaiden



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Characters on Team Instinct, Characters on Team Mystic, Characters on Team Valor, Drama, Fluff & Angst, Multi, NSFW, Team Rocket - Freeform, Way too much cursing, a little more violence than expected, asserting dominance, hopefully some humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessMaiden/pseuds/WinglessMaiden
Summary: How could they have known? How could he have known? He just wanted to protect the ones important to him. He is left with no other option but this because his instinct always told him everything will work out.Spark is not just loveable dork, silly dabbing leader, king of memes, or chief of pranks but a leader who hides terrifying power and even more terrifying secrets.





	1. Let's Start in the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacage/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[and the world will turn into ash]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/253496) by surfacage. 



> This is my first pokemon go fanfic. First off, I don’t own the leaders from Niantic nor the little pocket monsters from Pokemon. I am so in love with Spark that I’ve been craving for fanfics of him but there is not enough out there. I am also in love with surfacage’s comic and the world will turn to ash that my story may allude to some scenes from that fan comic. Also, I feel in love with surfacage’s original character Noire that I just can’t have a fic without them. Whoever came up with Spark’s jolteon’s nickname ‘Donglord’ - this credit is to you. Please tell me what you think about it… Please excuse the grammar mistakes. Blanche is non-binary but if I made mistakes with the pronouns, I’m sorry.

I can feel my consciousness quickly slipping away. The pain is unbearable. I don’t know how much longer I can hold on. For the first time, the electricity throughout my body is ripping me inside out… All I wanted to do is protect… protect them… protect… Who? Who am I? I don’t remember…

“Spark!!!”

Who’s calling? That voice… I want to protect that voice…

“Spark!!! Nooooooo!!!!”

\-------

“Spark!!”

Spark opened his eyes, searching for the voice. He smiled when he saw it was from the silver-haired beauty.

“Get down from there! We’ve been looking all over for you. If it wasn’t for Raindrop picking up Donglord’s scent, I would have never found you up there.” Blanche had a frown with their arms crossed, tapping their foot while their vaporeon fidgeted next to them.

Spark was taking a nap on a branch near the top of what looked like a 30ft tree with his jolteon laying besides him. He jumped down from the branch landing right in front of Blanche with a big goofy grin on his face. “Did Professor need something?”

Blanche stood there, eyes blinking in surprise. “I can never get used to you being able to do that. Do you and umm… Do you and he switch places whenever you jump from such a height?”

Spark laughed, noting how Blanche always tried to be discreet when mentioning Zapdos. Since they’ve bonded since he was a child, it was different how he and Zapdos interact compared to the other leaders and their legends. A part of Zapdos will always be in him and vice versa. Spark squatted down to pet Raindrop and sneak a treat to the happy vaporeon. “No, we don’t switch places. You know that I am him and he is me. He loves to fly and since my body physically cannot fly, the only way he can let me feel the wind is allowing my body to survive 50 feet drops. Hahaha.”

“I saw that Raindrop. No more treats for you today after you and Donglord raided the cookie jar in the lab this morning. Professor Willow got a shipment of pokemon eggs from Celadon City and several eggs look ready to hatch. Since this is your field of expertise, we need you. By the way, what were you doing all the way up in the tree? What have you been up to?”

“I was tired and wanted to take a nap. I tend to nap in high places.”

“You tend to nap anywhere but usually you’d be doing your noon runs with your trainers around this time. Go said you suddenly went on your own during your usual run.” Blanche was curious to know what happened since Go sounded concerned when he was recalling to them what happened. Blanched had asked Go why he didn’t go with Spark but Go had told them that Spark commanded him to take the trainers back to the headquarters and make sure the surrounding gyms near their route were okay. Spark had a tendency to disappear but he always came back with either an egg, injured or lost pokemon, or a new trainer. Spark’s assistant had an uncanny knack of being able to guess if something was off, almost as well as his leader. So when Go had called them asking if they had heard from Spark in the last few hours and asking them to let him know when they found him, Blanche knew he was worried something must have happened to his leader. Since they were already looking for Spark because of Professor Willow’s request, they told Go that they will contact him as soon as they found Spark. “You haven’t answered my other question yet. What were you doing?”

Spark was walking ahead of them and they noticed that he was carrying Donglord. The jolteon has gone back to sleep in his arms. That was odd. Spark and all his pokemon always seemed to have limitless energy, especially Donglord. He preferred to run around beside Spark and only likes to be carried after strenuous pokemon battles. Blanche was starting to wonder what Spark has been up to in the last few hours. Spark turned to smile at them and moved his hand close to their face.

“Don’t give me that look Blanche. I had a feeling something was wrong at a nearby pokestop and helped a couple new trainers from getting hurt catching wild pokemon. It was a pretty strong tentacool but it got away. Don’t frown so much or you’ll wrinkle. I’ll give Go a call so you don’t have to. I only had Donglord with me but he put up a good fight so he’s pretty tired from that. To make sure no other trainers had a problem, the tree had the best view of the pokestop. Now come on, I want to see those eggs!” Spark didn’t lie to Blanche. He was a bad liar but he did tend to omit a few details. They didn’t need to know that the tentacool wasn’t the pokemon the trainers were trying to catch or that it was Team Rocket that put those trainers in danger. Blanche especially didn’t need to know that he was suffering from several bruises on his body because their twin happened to be the Team Rocket member he was protecting the trainers from. He climbed the tree to make sure Team Rocket left the area instead of following the trainers and to heal himself from the battle. Fortunately he had several potions he likes to keep handy or Donglord would have been in trouble.

Blanche felt shivers run down their spine. They don’t know if it was from the autumn breeze, Spark’s sudden close proximity, or the intense look Spark just gave them as if to silently them to drop the matter in regards to what he was doing. “Pppe… Personal space… Sp…Spark…”

Spark likes it when he catches Blanch off guard since it doesn’t happen often. “You had a leaf on your hair. Let’s go.”

\-------

“There you two are! Some of the eggs already hatched and now several Odishes and Bellsprouts are running around the lab.” Candela was standing outside Professor Willow’s lab with an Odish jumping on top of her head and three more squirming in her arms. “We don’t have enough incubators for all of the eggs.”

Spark grabbed the Odish on top of Candela’s head to keep it from falling and end up hurting itself. “Lucky for you that I told Go to bring a cart full of incubators from HQ. He should be here any moment. I’m going to look at the rest of the eggs to make sure none of them suffered from their trip.”

Candela put down the Odishes in her arms and watched as they followed Spark into the lab like little chicks following a mother hen. “So… where was he?”

Blanche sighed, “I found him up a tree, few miles away from the route he takes with his team members during their runs. He said he was helping new trainers from getting hurt catching wild pokemon. I feel like he was leaving something out from his story.”

Candela watched Blanche’s expression turned to worry and decided to tug at their ponytail. “You know how Spark is. He’ll tell us what we really need to know and he doesn’t like us to worry. A couple of bellsprouts spilled some stardust on themselves and its becoming a hassle to keep control of them.”

“Just how much stardust was spilled Candela? Never mind, I’ll see for myself. Where is Professor Willow?”

Candela followed Blanched into the lab. “He was talking to Nurse Joy from Celadon City inquiring about where the eggs came from. It looks like a serious conversation since he’s been on the phone for a while now. I got a call from some of my trainers reporting Team Rocket sightings near Valor headquarters. I told Chuck to keep me informed and deal with them as necessary.”

Blanched frowned. “They were inactive around our area for several months but it seems they are snooping around again. Guess their leader is better now.”

Candela glanced at Blanche, “You mean that asshole of a twin of yours is better now. After the damage you dealt on them from our last encounter, I’m surprised they healed so fast. Have you talked to them recently?”

“No. After what they tried to do to my team members and Spark, I won’t be talking to them for a while. Spark is too forgiving.”

Candela chuckled. “Are you jealous? You got pretty mad at Spark after finding out he took care of your twin a couple months after the battle. Don’t worry babe, I’ll keep you company at night when Spark is occupied with your twin.”

Blanche sighed. “Stop joking around. I was mad because he wasn’t healed himself. We may not be close siblings anymore but Spark knew I was worried for them but I couldn’t bring myself to check up on them. Why do you keep calling your assistant different names? Charles has his hands full with you.”

“Hey! I’m not bad as Spark! I’m surprised how Go manages to keep up with him. Plus Charles doesn’t mind. He is ‘Chuck’ this week.” Candela noticed the quick change of subject from Blanche but decided not to comment on it.


	2. The Never Ending Work of a Leader

“Ugh…” Spark groaned as he landed on his sofa. He was exhausted. All the pokemon eggs that arrived at the lab today gave the team leaders a run for their money. Spark wanted to transport all the eggs to his headquarters to study and sort them but there were so many, they had to divide the eggs among the leaders for transport. He should have warned Candela not to put the eggs in the incubators before reaching Instinct Headquarters. Now the city entrance was flooded with Snorlax and causing major traffic. They spent the last several hours making sure the Snorlax didn’t get hurt or hurt anyone. Catching all the Snorlax took forever and the leaders had to call their trainers for help. A lot of trainers went home happy because they finally caught a Snorlax but that took a lot of energy to keep both trainers and pokemon in line. After the Snorlax fiasco, he and Go dropped off the rest of the unhatched eggs to headquarters while suffering through a whole lecture from Go about ‘running off to danger without back up’ during the ride. When they reached headquarters, Spark didn’t want the eggs to get cold so he and a few of his members took the time sorting the eggs into incubators. Spark didn’t get home till 2am.

“I should have just slept at HQ instead of coming home. How did we land with a whole shipment of Snorlax eggs? I’ll look into it later today, too tired to think.”

*ring, ring*

Spark looked at his phone and surprised to see who was calling him at 2am. “Yellow, how can I be of service to you this late at night?”

“Can’t you say ‘hello’ like a normal person?”

“What’s up Uncle Surge? I haven’t heard from you in a while. Why are you calling me so late at night?” Spark can hear his Uncle taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. This can’t be good. His uncle only does the long sigh thing when there is bad news.

“I talked to Sabrina today and she told me what you did to one of our members.”

“They shouldn’t be out hunting pokemon and causing trouble to our trainers. Especially since they are still limping like that. I had to make sure they couldn’t get up for a while. Amelie will thank me for this. You couldn’t possibly be calling me just to talk about them.” Spark slumped further into his couch, peaking at the picture of him and his Uncle from his childhood hanging on the wall. “Also, I thought you retired from Team Rocket so you can investigate what happened at Mahogany Town?”

“You know I’m not retired. I can’t, not yet. Anyways, Noire was pissed. They were cursing your name ever since they woke up from the little shock therapy you gave them.”

“Cursing my name huh?” A brief flash of memories crept up in Spark’s mind.

_Rustling of sheets. Sweat. Sounds of panting breaths. “Spark… Spark… Spark!! Aaaaahh!” An image of someone laying naked on top of Spark with long silver hair and red chain marks along their arm._

“Spark! Listen to me, stay low for a while. Don’t engage Team Rocket if you can help it.” Unlce Surge was speaking harshly now through the phone.

Spark shook away his memories. “What? Repeat that again?”

Spark his Uncle grumble something about day dreaming nephews before repeating what he said. “Giovanni was visiting Sabrina when he heard Noire cursing your name. He was asking them about the Titans.”

Spark sighed. He can tell this conversation was not going to be pleasant anymore. “Your boss man already knows the Go-program leaders have legendary pokemon. He’s tried more than once to swipe our buddies from us. Candela is still fuming mad every time his name gets mentioned causing her to at least burn anything within 5 feet of her.”

“He kept asking about you specifically though. I don’t know why and he didn’t elaborate to Noire. He might be hatching up a plan that Sabrina and I might not know about. He is probably being cautious. The bond with your Titan is different than your fellow leaders so he might be looking into why that is. As I said, lay low for a while. You’re still my nephew so I don’t want you getting to more trouble than you already have.”

Spark’s eyes glowed yellow. “We can take care of ourselves. Our bond cannot be broken.”

“I’m just saying… be careful.” Surge still can’t get used to talking with Zapdos whenever he switches with his nephew.

“Sorry about that. He gets over-protective. I’ll be careful Uncle. You know I don’t like fighting and only do it if necessary.” Spark’s eye color returned to its clear shade of blue.

“One more thing. Sabrina wanted me to ask you what your relationship is with the twins. She kept telling me she’s been having dreams of you with one of the twins but she can’t tell which one. I’m curious to know too. Don’t tell me you are dating Noire? You have some guts but then again, dating the frigid twin will be just as crazy.”

“Good bye Uncle. Say hi to Volty for me. Also tell Sabrina that’s pretty kinky that she’s having dreams of a younger man. Love you, Bye!” Spark immediately hung up on his Uncle before he continued to ask more questions that he’s been trying to avoid answering himself. “Frigid? Blanche is everything but frigid.”

**Thinking about that blue-dodo’s human again?**

“Hey Fearow…  Do you ever regret bonding with me?”

**No. I do not regret anything I have done. You sound worried tiny human.**

“Haha, I haven’t heard you call me that in forever. Uncle Surge just got me thinking that if it wasn’t for you, I would be pretty lonely.”

**Our bond will never separate us.**

* * *

*Knock, knock, knock* … *Bang, Bang, Bang!*

“I’m coming! Hey Noodles, can you open the door?” Spark grumbled from the sofa. A Tangela walked up to the door. Using one of its vine, Tangela managed to unlock the door. Fortunately Tangela wasn’t directly in front of the door or Candela would have knocked out the poor pokemon when she swung the door open after hearing it unlock.

“Morning sunshine! Me and Blanche brought breakfast. We figured you can use a feast after yesterday.” Candela bounded over to the sofa, plopping herself on top of the blanket cocoon that is Spark. “We brought Blanche’s famous orange cinnamon rolls, your favorite!”

“Five more minutes Candela. It’s too early.” Spark turned over to his side causing Candela to fall down on the carpet.

After putting the food in the kitchen, Blanche came back in the room. “It’s almost 10am Spark. It is not too early.” Blanche snatch the blanket off Spark and immediately blushed.

Candela whistled. “Woooo… Your body is always a refreshing sight, especially in the morning.” Candela traced a finger on Spark’s bare chest down past his marvelous abs to his tent protruding up from his Pikachu boxers.

The moment Spark felt Candela, he shot right up in the sofa and growled at Candela. “Not this morning Candy. I won’t be able to control myself.”

Candela just smiled up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “You talk as if me and Blanche can’t handle you. If you want, we can help with your little problem.”

Blanche can’t help but stare. “Little is not what I would describe that Candela.” Blanche watched Candela continue to run her finger slowly up and down Spark’s predicament. Blanche can’t help but feel herself tingle from hearing Spark’s low growls. He seems almost primitive this morning. Spark noticed Blanche staring and quickly grabbed their arm before they can protest. He pulled them down to give them a deep, steam inducing open mouth kiss. Spark forced his tongue into Blanche’s mouth and all they can do is comply. Blanche can feel electricity running through their whole body, as if caressing them sensually as Spark rubbed his tongue against theirs. They can feel themselves near orgasm and all they were doing was kissing. When Spark finally allowed Blanche to take a breath, they felt their knees go weak. It’s been so long since Spark had kissed them like that.

“Don’t leave me out now Sparkster.” Candela straddled Spark and gave him a drawn out kiss.

Spark let Candela have her turn with a kiss but didn’t let it go further. He stood, picking up Candela with him but then slowly let her down. Candela looked at him confused. Usually, Spark would not hesitate to have his way with her and Blanche when they are so willing. Blanche, still weak in the knees, also looked up at Spark confused.

Spark helped Blanche up to stand. “I really won’t be able to control myself this morning. I’m going to take a quick shower then meet you guys in the kitchen.” Blanche noticed Spark’s eyes sparkle gold but it didn’t look like the same shade of gold they usually see when Zapdos takes over. Spark gave Blanche a small kiss on the cheek before turning away to walk towards his room.

“Spark sure knows how to get the heart pumping. Tis a shame he didn’t want to continue. I bet he would have been really ferocious in the sack today. I may have cum a bit from that kiss,” sighed Candela. “I wonder what he meant about not being able to control himself.”

Blanche wonders if Spark meant his powers. They have only known Spark to lose control of his powers a few times and Zapdos would usually take over. Losing control of his powers during sex… That would be different. He is always a passionate lover but there is a difference when Spark only lets his instincts take over. They have only experienced Spark lose control of his powers while having sex that one time. They remember it clearly. It was the first time Spark told them that he…

“Blanche! How long should I heat the rolls?” Candela yelled from the kitchen.

Blanche shook their head to disperse their memories and went to go help Candela before she burned down Spark’s kitchen.

* * *

In the shower:

No matter how ice cold the water is sprinkling on his back, Spark couldn’t rid of the burning need to fuck Blanche senseless. He had to take care of his problem now before he faced Blanche again. Sure, Candela was sexy and sex with both Candela and Blanche were the best. Many times they’ve wrestled naked just Spark and Candela and in not so private places. They both knew Candela’s true feelings were for Blanche but she likes including Spark in their sexual activities. They also both know that Spark has a soft spot for Blanche but he doesn’t like leaving Candela out. But this time, he didn’t want Candela to be a part of the play. He wanted somebody else. Spark was thinking back on the vivid the dream he was having after he got off the phone with his Uncle. Two silver haired beauties kissing him, licking him, sucking him. Noire and Blanche were taking turns on using him… Loving him… He remembers dreaming about Blanche sitting on his face while Noire rode him till he came. He remembers flipping the twins on the bed only to ram himself into Blanche causing them to scream in ecstasy while he pumped his fingers into Noire until they were begging for release. He can still remember the moans and screams of orgasm as all three of them came at the same time. Spark remembers it so well that he managed to finally have his release.

**Do you feel in control now?**

“Shit! Don’t startle me like that. Sometimes you have the most awkward timing.”

**I don’t care to follow or understand human timing. You have been unsettled since last night.**

“Always straight to the point. I’m in control now.”

**Why do you hold back your true self? You only have let yourself be you a few times.**

“I only want to be true to one person.”

**Why not? You have claim to the silver headed twins and the red human.**

“It’s not that simple. I don’t have any claim on anyone. To choose one over another would mean the other will always hurt.”

**Many care for you even though one of them has tried killing us many times and another one has threatened to freeze us many times.**

“Hahaha, you sound like you can’t decide either. I better dry off now before Candela decides to bang on my bathroom door.” 

* * *

“Spark, I got a carrier Pidgey this morning from an acquaintance of ours. Care to explain the meaning of this?” Go placed a small paper on top of Spark’s desk with a picture of an Eevee wearing an eye patch on the upper right corner of the letter.

> Thank you for forcing Boss to get enough rest. Next time you plan to ravage my boss, please refrain from doing it in front of other members. You know how easily Boss gets embarrassed.

Spark laughed after reading the letter. He knew Amelie would be grateful for what he did.

“Spark… explain,” Go growled.

“You’re so cute Go when you’re mad. I sent some of our members to hatch the eggs I placed in the purple crate last night so we need to order more incubators.”

“Don’t go changing the subject Spark. When did you come across Team Rocket again? Don’t tell me that is why you ran off yesterday and had me checking our surrounding gyms?”

Spark continued to work but he couldn’t help himself from teasing his cute assistant. “I won’t tell you then.” Go looked at him incredulously. Spark chuckled, “You told me not to tell you.”

Go sighed, “Be serious here please. I worry about you. So did you battle Team Rocket yesterday?”

Spark was looking over an egg and scribbling something in his book. “Yeah I came across a few Rocket members. It was no big deal. Nothing I couldn’t handle. Can you hand me that magnifying glass by you?”

Go handed him the tool. “A few-rocket members or Noire? Amelie wouldn’t be sending you a thank you note if Noire wasn’t involved. What did you do to Noire? Amelie sent me a separate Pidgey complaining about you and Noire.”

“A separate Pidgey just for you Go?” Spark smiled at Go. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

Go’s face remained unchanged. “Let me rephrase my statement. Amelie sent a separate letter threatening you and Instinct Headquarters if we continue to get in Noire’s way. I passed the message on to our senior members so they will stay on high-alert.”

“Is that some new kind of flirting you two have going on? Cancel all my appointments today Go. I have to look into sometime and probably won’t be back till later. If I don’t return to HQ, I’ll probably be at Professor Willow’s lab tonight.” Spark put the egg he was working on inside one of his special gold incubators behind his desk and stuffed the book he was scribbling on inside his desk. Spark grabbed his jacket and headed out the door when Go grabbed his arm.

“I am going to tell Blanche and Candela what you have been up to lately if you don’t tell me what happened yesterday,” Go said in a low voice.

Spark sighed and thought there was no hiding from Go. “During our run, I heard some screams. It was coming from a pokestop where a couple young, new trainers ran into Team Rocket. Somebody left a lure up and Team Rocket was catching the pokemon in the surrounding area. The trainers, not even level 5 yet, go a little ahead of themselves and challenged them. Unfortunately for them, Noire was there. You know how brutal Noire can be in battle. One of the trainers tried a catching a Tentacool that appeared use it to fight but Noire decided the poor pokemon against them. Donglord managed to shield them in time and I had the trainers flee the area. Fortunately Noire only had 3 weaker Rocket members with them so I was able to take them down with Donglord. Poor guy, he slept the rest of the day. Since I didn’t have any other pokemon with me, I had to incapacitate Noire quickly. Lucky for me they were still injured so I pinned them to the tree and shocked them. I may or may not have kissed them to catch them off guard first. Pretty funny how it happened not that I think back on it.”

“I’m sure Noire landed a few hits on you before you managed to pin them down,” Go frowned.

“Like I said, lucky for me they were still injured or I’d still be nursing those bruises. Now, please don’t tell Blanche or Candela what I have been doing,” Spark begged.

“We need to tell them. They have more members than us that can defend their own gyms. I’m all for helping and protecting our friends but they need to know so they can protect themselves. Charles managed to take down a few groups of Team Rocket before I reached their area. Sure, our senior members love the experience but they are getting tired doing the night rounds.” Go was put in charge of coordinating the more experienced Instinct members to intercept Team Rocket in the last couple of weeks every time they managed to reach Mystic and Valor borders.

Spark scratched his head, “I guess no use to keep hiding it if Valor actually went up against Team Rocket members scurrying around are areas. I’ll tell them soon but I have to check something out first.”

“You have been taking on more work recently than usual. You have also been coming to work extremely tired. I’m not just your assistant, you can tell me what’s bothering you.” Go has noticed that Spark has not been acting his usual self and with the new tasks he has been assigned to do has him worried that something big is about to happen.

“You are going to be so pissed at me,” Spark laughed. Go dreaded to hear what his team leader will say next. “I’ll tell you later tonight, promise. I just need to do something first ok? Please trust me on this.”

Go sighed in defeat. “Fine. Professor Willow’s monthly team dinner is tonight so don’t be late.”

Spark raced out the door, “I’ll be there Go, take care of our babies!”

Go grumbled, “Ugh… can’t you just say pokemon eggs for once.”

* * *

“Fuck that Instinct bastard!” Noire slammed their bag on their way into the apartment. “I don’t know what the fuck he did but the electricity in my body won’t go away. It kept me from doing any damn work. Stupid Amelie, making me go home.”

*knock, knock*

“Who the hell could that be?!” Noire opened the door and there stood Spark. They immediately punched Spark in the face. “What the fuck do you want?”

Spark just laughed the punch off. “Still pissed at what I did yesterday huh? That is no way to treat a guest bearing gifts.” Spark shoved his way in the apartment and locked the door behind him. He was carrying a small bag and placed it on the coffee table. “I need to talk to you.”

Noire looked at Spark confused. One moment he was laughing at their punch like it was nothing and now he was looking at them with such seriousness they are not familiar with from him. They vaguely noticed the electricity in their body disappeared the moment they punched Spark. “You really are stupid coming to enemy territory and…”

“I brought you Blanche’s orange cinnamon roll. I love these things!” Spark opened the bag and revealed the cinnamon roll to Noire.

Noire stared at the roll before sitting on the sofa to eat the sweet. “Blanche would have never made this for me.”

Spark sat next to Noire, “If circumstances were different, Blanche might have made you these. Anyways, I wanted to ask you if knew anything about small groups of Team Rocket members have been scouting our headquarters while another group of members would put up lures in the middle of the night and wait for trainers to show up?”

Noire looked at him surprised. “Why the hell would I share Team Rocket plans with you Instinct? What we do is none of your business.”

“You didn’t know about it, did you? I was worried about that. It didn’t make sense that the members we came across kept saying it was under your orders to attack the surrounding gyms. These members were too unorganized and didn’t really use strong pokemon to fight. There hasn’t been a lot of eggs dropping around pokestops ever since Team Rocket been setting up lures at night. That means the eggs being stored are being taken undetected because you guys make it look like the trainers are claiming the eggs…”

“Why are you talking to me about all of this?” Noire interrupted Spark. “It’s only natural some plans will be put in place without my knowledge while I’ve been gone to heal.”

Spark turned to look at Noire. “One of the members let it slip that you are the key to the next step of the plan. I have no idea what plan they are talking about but if you didn’t know about it, then you might be put in a dangerous situation.”

Noire snorted, “I can handle myself asshole. I’m second-in-command for a reason and will not be used as a pawn. What do you care?”

“I don’t like my friends being used against their will. If anything happened to you, Blanche wouldn’t like it.” Spark watched Noire take the last bite of the cinnamon roll.

“We are not friends, asshole and Blanche will not care what happens to me. We chose different paths. I… I have hurt them too much for them to feel anything other than hate towards me.” Noire became silent, staring off to space.

“Blanche doesn’t hate you. I don’t hate you.” Spark took off his glove from his right hand to wipe the icing off the corner of Noire’s mouth.

Noire was startled upon feeling Spark’s hand on their face. They blushed as they watched Spark lick the icing off his thumb, which is what he used to wipe the corner of their mouth. Noire shoved Spark away and stood up to walk away from him. Before Noire had a chance to move any further, Spark grabbed both of their wrists and pulled them closer to him.


	3. Preparing for a Plan of Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfiction. I don’t own Pokemon or Niantic’s team leaders. Also, original characters Noire & Amelie belongs to surfacage and some scenes in this fic may allude to the comic and the world will turn to ash. Some type of scenes in this part of the fanfiction is a first for me so please be fair with me. Enjoy

_**Last time on My Instinct Always Told Me:** _

_“Blanche doesn’t hate you. I don’t hate you.” Spark took off his glove from his right hand to wipe the icing off the corner of Noire’s mouth._

_Noire was startled upon feeling Spark’s hand on their face. They blushed as they watched Spark lick the icing off his thumb, which is what he used to wipe the corner of their mouth. Noire shoved Spark away and stood up to walk away from him. Before Noire had a chance to move any further, Spark grabbed both of their wrists and pulled them closer to him._

* * *

Spark slowly takes off Noire’s gloves and brings their right arm closer to him. “You don’t have to stay with Team Rocket. You have these chains but that doesn’t mean you have to be one of them.”

Noire snatched their arm away. “Don’t pretend like you know what it’s like to have these chains. What do you care? I chose for this to happen.”

“But you didn’t choose to be alone. No matter how much of a front you put up by being an asshole who doesn’t give a fuck, you are not happy being part of Team Rocket. It makes you lonely and you crave to be with someone…”

“What craziness are spitting out now? I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t need anyone. Now if you’re done lecturing me about life choices, you can leave.” Noire moved away from Spark.

He remained silent. He didn’t say anything for a long while that Noire thought he might have gotten up and left. They turned to look and found him standing near them.

“You weren’t born into this world alone. You are not meant to live your life alone. I don’t know the whole story between you and Blanche but I do know you two are meant to be together. You want to be a part of Blanche’s life like before.”

“Stop it! Stop preaching to me like one of your trainers! You don’t know anything about what I want. Get out!” Noire shoved Spark towards the door but he grabbed their arms. They kicked him in the stomach. Spark grunted but managed to trap their leg and flipped Noire over onto the floor. They used their other leg to knock Spark off his feet. He caught himself before he fell to the ground but Noire tackled him down.

“You don’t know jack shit about anything! What right do you have to tell me I’m not meant to be alone or that I want Blanche back?!” Noire was screaming at Spark and delivering a series a punches to his face. Spark manages to block their punches.

“Because everything you do, you do it for Blanche’s sake! Pushing them away, battling them… even joining Team Rocket was for Blanche’s sake!”

Noire paused, “How would you know that?”

Spark was able to knock Noire off of him and get up. “I’m not the Leader of Team Instinct for nothing. I might not know why you chose a ‘tard-ass method of provoking them but I can tell it’s not because Team Rocket told you to act like an asshole. But when the day comes you are forced to use your powers on Blanche, what will you do?”

“I’d die before I even manage to break your stupid bonds with the Titans.”

“But if you didn’t, would you?”

“All Pokémon exist for the glory of Team Rocket.”

“Don’t spout that silly Rocket oath and answer me. Would you go as far as to kill your own twin for Team Rocket?” Spark wasn’t yelling at Noire before but his voice started to take a dangerous tone.

“Taking a Titan wouldn’t kill them!” Noire spat at Spark & attempted to kick him again.

Spark dodged and punched Noire hard in the stomach. They bent over from the pain and gasped for air. “Breaking a bond is a sentence to death and you know it.”

Noire’s eyes glowed red, “I make my own choices. No one can force me to do anything.” They swung their legs at Spark, landing a hit to his side.

Spark’s eyes glowed yellow in response and tackled Noire to the ground. Shifting his weight on top of them, he pinned their legs down and grabbed their arms. “Then stop choosing to be alone!”

Spark’s eyes returned to a shade of blue before smashing his lips against Noire’s into a kiss.  He bit their bottom lip causing them to open their mouth. His tongue swept in and rubbed against their tongue sensuously, forcefully. He grabbed Noire’s neck, forcing their head to tilt back to deepen the kiss. They were tearing at his jacket in an attempt to push him away but instead bringing him closer against their body. Spark moved a hand up their bare abs and under their shirt. In one fluid motion he removed their shirt and the sudden cool air against Noire’s naked chest shivered from the cold or from Spark’s touch. Noire wasn’t sure but they suspect the latter. Spark’s mouth left Noire’s for the briefest of moment before when the shirt was tossed away only to return more aggressively than before. They were battling with their tongues. Moans escaping from Noire’s lips. Spark moved a hand between their legs, caressing the very center of their pleasure.

“Your body can’t lie. You don’t want to be alone.” Spark whispered against their lips then leaving marks along their neck.

“Shut up. This and that are two different things.” Noire shoved Spark off them, trying to shake off the need for him to touch them more. “Wanting sex and wanting to be with someone are not the same thing shit head.”

Spark watched Noire get up from the floor, trying to create distance between them. Their hair disheveled and no longer tied, lips swollen, skin flushed. Every detail from their appearance made blood rush down, making it hard to ignore the growing ache in his pants. He can feel his restraint quickly slipping. Spark pulled Noire against him, wrapping his arms around them from behind. Trapping Noire into a tight embrace.

“For you, it’s the same thing. That is one thing you and Blanche actually have in common. This…” Spark kissed the pulse on their neck, feeling it quicken with each movement of his tongue. “This is too personal… too intimate for both of you. You and Blanche are complete opposites but both of your bodies ache for more than physical intimacy.”

Feeling his warm breath as he spoke brought shivers of delight Noire was unfamiliar with. “You are being abnormally sweet. Don’t confuse me with Blanche.”

“I swear, when you two get jealous, the French accent comes out. Turns me on hearing that accent.”

“I’m not jealous of anything! Let me go so I can fucking kick you out of my apartment.”

Spark sighed, “If you want me to continue, just say so.”

“What the hell gave you that idea?!”

“Cause you’ve been rubbing your ass against my dick this whole time.”

Noire’s face turned red. Anybody else would have thought it was due to anger but Spark knows better. Spark brought a hand down and cup them. A sudden moan of pleasure escaped.

“Tell me you want it.” Spark bit their neck. Noire responded with an elbow to his side. “Shit Noire, you’re going to say it or so help me Entei…!”

Noire gasped. He ripped their shorts and their underway off so quickly that the fabric torn roughly away from their skin had them shuddering from excitement. Sounds of growling made it to their ears when a loud “SMACK” to their ass made their knees buckle in sudden pleasure. Spark shoved them over the sofa armrest, raising their bare ass, still stinging from the hit, up high for better access. With only their thigh-high boots on, the anticipation of what he will do next was killing them. They felt his tongue furiously lapping up, down, and along their center, Noire almost came from the intensity. Vaguely aware that Spark has already removed his clothes, they felt the heat from his hips as his hardness press against their entrance. Noire bit hard on their lips to keep from revealing just how much they needed this but Spark’s mouth leaving marks down their spine and his hand continuing from where his tongue left off brought tremors throughout their body. The moans just keep coming out. Spark hands stilled.

“Say it, say that you want it.” His erection pressed harder against their entrance. Noire wiggled their hips, silently begging to feel him inside. Spark grabbed a fistful of their hair and yanked their head back, growling into their ear, “I said say it.”

“Damnit Spark, fuck me already!!”  In one moment, Noire was looking into Spark’s blue eyes briefly flashing yellow and the next moment all they could see were stars. In one quick motion, he rammed his dick all the way in, groaning from the tightness he felt. Before Noire can fathom what just happened, Spark started moving. Faster and harder with each thrust. Their legs barely touching the floor, only thing keeping them from falling face first into the sofa was because Spark locked their arms in place behind them. Sounds of skin on skin, moaning and panting echoed through the apartment. Sweat glistening off their skins and fluids dripping onto the armrest and down their legs. They were so close… Almost there… He pulled out.

“Wha…? Aaaa!”

Spark slapped their ass again, making sure to leave his imprint on them. Then he flipped them over only to grab their neck, forcing them to face him with mouth open. He dove his tongue into their mouth, sucking their tongue. The heat, the intensity from his movements were too much.  He swung their legs over his shoulders and thrust back inside them. His movements more erratic and with each thrust more forceful. All they could do was throw their head back in ecstasy. Mind went blank as their orgasms came in waves, their climax bringing his own release.

Noire fell back onto the sofa, panting. Their breathing slowly returning to its usual pace. They glanced at Spark who was grinning too much for their liking. “You owe me new clothes dipshit.”

Spark chuckled, “You ruin my clothes all the time, and you don’t hear me complaining. I still have a couple more hours before I need to go. Ready for the next round?”

A few hours and several rounds later, Spark left. Noire collapsed on their bed. They called their Eevee out and they came bouncing on the bed beside them. They pulled Eevee close into a hug and buried their face into the fur. “I’m not alone right?” Eevee licked their cheek in response.

After leaving Noire’s apartment, Spark headed home to change before stopping by headquarters on the way to Professor Willow’s house.

**They said taking the Titans will not kill them. It will not kill your friends.**

“I know that but they will still feel as if they died.”

**The silver head with the chains is partially correct.  They do not know everything.**

“No, no one knows.”

* * *

“Where the hell is he? Usually he’s here first trying to put decorations up for just a simple group dinner,” Candela said in frustration. “Carter, bring me my Rapidash so that I can drag Spark here!”

“I thought he was ‘Chuck’ this week?” Blanche was bringing food from the kitchen to the dining table.

The Team Leaders along with their assistants were at Professor Willow’s house preparing for their weekly team dinner. Professor Willow suggested these dinners to be an opportunity for the leaders to come together and discuss anything going on with their teams that needs to be addressed. Sometimes it serves as an excuse for Professor Willow to just relax and unwind with his Team Leaders like a father who can’t wait to be with his children.

“Haha, I’m sure Spark will be here soon Candela. Why don’t you calm down? You’re getting the baby charmander worked up and he might accidentally burn… Ahh!! No charmander, don’t burn the curtains!” Professor Willow immediately poured the glasses of water onto the curtain before the fire spread. He tickled the baby charmander and made sure to move it away from Candela.

“Ooo! I like this Charmander. He shall be Valor when he’s ready!”

“Candela, you must not work up baby Pokémon. They tire easily and may over exert themselves. Why don’t you sit here by the TV and watch the documentary from last year’s Indigo League battles.” Charles, Candela’s assistant, directed his team leader to the sofa then went to get the cleaning supplies to clean up the curtain mess. It was rumored that his hair was red and became white due to stress after becoming Candela’s assistant. He happens to have natural white hair but doesn’t correct other trainers for his amusement. He did dye his hair once which is probably why the rumor started. Candela huffed but settled herself onto the sofa and proceeded to turn up the volume. Her flareon jumped onto her lap and proceeded to watch TV with her.

“He’s not answering his phone. He said he won’t be late.” Go was pacing back and forth in the dining room worrying over Spark.

A petite girl with aquamarine hair wearing glasses stood in front of Go to stop him from pacing and handed him silverware and pointed at the table. She took the phone from his hand and stuffed it in his breast pocket. Go looked at her, “You’re right Sophie. He’s my leader and should trust that he will be here. I’ll go finish setting the table now.” The girl named Sophie nodded. She avoids talking unless necessary but she serves as Blanche’s assistant faithfully and makes sure everything in Team Mystic is ran smoothly.

Blanche came walking back in the dining room with another dish. “I don’t think the roast is done yet in the oven so I’m sure Spark will be here by then. He’s technically not late. We are just used to him arriving here first. You seem more worried than usual Go.”

Go sighed, “I just…”

“I’m here!!! I can smell the food a mile away! Is it ready?” Spark came bursting in through the door with Donglord right on his heels and his Pikachu on his shoulder. He was carrying the gold incubator that he had in his office and placed it on a table where a baby bulbasaur and baby squirtle was sleeping.

Candela jumped up and head locked Spark. “Took you long enough to get here Sparky!” The Pikachu on Spark’s shoulder moved just in time and scampered up to Go’s shoulder. Donglord went running down the room to greet the other Pokémon in Professor Willow’s house. “What’s with the fancy incubator?” Candela let go of Spark’s head and went to inspect the gold incubator Spark brought. “Is there a rare Pokémon in that egg or something?”

Spark smiled, “No but I’ll tell you guys about it during dinner. So, I smell roast! Is it ready?”

Professor Willow walked into the room, “The food is ready!”

* * *

All the Leaders sat around the table with Blanche sitting in between Spark and Candela and their respective assistants sitting across from them while Professor Willow sat at the head of the table. “Anything worthwhile to discuss during dinner?” Professor Willow inquired.

Candela piped up, “Charles, tell him what you came across the last few nights.”

“There have been small groups of 2 or 3 from Team Rocket snooping the Valor Headquarters. If any trainer or Pokémon wander close to the headquarter borders, they attack but don’t proceed forward. I’ve tried detaining a couple of groups to question their actions and they all say the same things, ‘We are only following Executive Noire’s orders to collect more Pokémon.’ They were very young trainers or inexperienced trainers,” explained Charles.

Professor Willow sat in thought. He noticed Go give Spark a nod, wondering what that could have possibly mean. “Did they manage to steal any Pokémon or hurt any trainers?” Charles shook his head no.

“If that Noire-bitch is trying to pick a fight with me, they better stop sending scouts and face me themselves!” Candela yelled.

Blanche shook their head, “It doesn’t seem like Noire’s style to send inexperienced trainers for scouting missions, especially scouting our home headquarters. If they wanted to pick a fight, they would do it openly. A couple of my trainers did spot Team Rocket members at pokestops during the night. They never approached my trainers but it was odd. Sophie noted that the pokestops where Team Rocket members were sighted has less droppings than usual. I don’t know if it’s connected but Team Rocket’s actions have been dubious as of late.”

“They’re all connected. Even the egg shipments lately are connected too.”

Everybody turned to Spark. Spark ruffled his hair and sighed. He really wasn’t sure how to bring up the topic but since Blanche and Candela has been encountering Team Rocket, he doesn’t think he can hide it from them any longer. Blanche looked at him and asked him to explain what he meant about everything being connected.

“Team Rocket is preparing for something big. I don’t know what exactly it is but they have been strategically gauging our forces and strengthening their own. The scouts at night have been trying to figure out when our headquarters has the least amount of traffic. They’ve also been swiping eggs more so than strong, experienced Pokémon. I guess it’s the fastest way to grow an army. They’re not swiping just any egg though. They’ve been collecting eggs with Pokémon that will be potentially big trouble for us if trained to be an enemy. The shipment of eggs from Celadon City were all from Team Rocket. I spoke with Officer Jenny at Celadon City and she confirmed that the crates of eggs were from a Team Rocket base raid. All those eggs we got are Snorlaxes, dratinis, eevee’s, charmanders, squirtles, and bulbasaurs. Snorlax is pretty strong on its own and the other Pokémon have very strong evolutions if trained properly.”

Professor Willow asked him how he found out all of these information. Spark stood up and left the dining room then came back with the gold incubator in his hand. He slowly took out the egg and handed it to the professor while pointing at a spot on the egg. On the rim of the spot, in small print, the same color as the egg, was stamped the logo of Team Rocket.

“That’s a dratini egg. Those are already rare eggs to find but Team Rocket had a whole crate of them. And Blanche is right, Noire wasn’t the one who ordered those Team Rocket groups to scout our headquarters. I’m pretty sure Giovanni is up to something, especially since he’s been so quiet.” Spark took the egg back from the professor and placed it back into the incubator.

“What makes you say that Giovanni is up to something?” Professor Willow asked.

“Instincts.”

Professor Willow should have saw that answer coming. “Well, this is troubling then. We would have to ramp up our security in your headquarters and all the labs. There’s not much we can do about the pokestops since they’re free to take the droppings but we can relook at the sequence of how often the pokestops drop eggs. If the sequence has been tampered with, we will find out and try to fix it as soon as possible.”

Blanche stared at Spark, trying to figure out something. “How did you know for sure that it wasn’t Noire who ordered these scouts?”

“One of the Team Rocket goonies revealed they don’t even know who Noire is and just joined recently and were told that if they got caught was to say they were only following Noire’s orders.” Spark shrugged. Blanche felt the Spark seems to be holding back on some information. Go just stared at his leader, noting that he failed to mention he scared that Team Rocket trainer shitless by using Fearow and had him promise to quit Team Rocket and never steal Pokémon ever again.

“Well we can’t just sit here and wait for them to attack! We should send scouts of our own and figure out what they are up to!” Candela stood up, slamming her hands down on the table frustrated. “They managed to attack Mystic headquarters once, attempted to take over Instinct’s Pokémon breeding grounds, attempted to steal my Moltres and so much more! We can’t just keep defending. At some point we need to attack!”

Professor Willow sighed, “I understand your frustration Candela but that’s not our job. Our job is study Pokémon and not going to war with Team Rocket. We only battle them because circumstances gives us no other choice but to fight them. It’s up to the Pokémon Task Force or the police to put a stop to them.”

“Although I agree with you professor, I also agree with Candela’s suggestion of sending scouts. We have been caught off guard several times by Team Rocket and if they were to plan something big against us, getting any information on how to defend ourselves ahead of time is most useful,” interjected Charles.

“There’s no need to send our trainers into dangerous territory. I’ve already scouted the situation.” Spark quietly said after stuffing a spoonful of food into his mouth.

“What!? You went to Team Rocket’s base without telling me?!” Go yelled at Spark. Sophie, who was sitting next to Go, grabbed the plate that went flying up when Go stood up and placed it back in front of Go.

“I told you that you’d get mad.” Spark laughed nervously.

“What the hell Spark? You went snooping with telling me or Blanche? What if something happened to you? What if you get caught and we didn’t know!?” Candela was fuming.

“Don’t get too mad Candela. I didn’t want to worry you guys. I was following on a hunch and if I would have been too hard to explain it to you guys. Plus, I know my way around the Team Rocket base without getting caught. I’ve snuck in and out of their base plenty times before I became a leader to rescue some Pokémon without getting caught. It’ll be too hard for our trainers to scout their base with Sabrina’s eyes everywhere.” Most of the time Sabrina think’s Spark is there to see Noire or his Uncle so she doesn’t really question it when she does notice him. She never confronts Spark unless she is ordered to out of respect for Surge and she gets a bad feeling that something will go wrong if she were to confront Spark unprovoked. Spark noticed Blanche staring at him and he just smiled at them. “Sorry I didn’t tell you guys right away but I wanted to be sure. Rocket’s big boss is planning something but he’s not telling all his executives what his plan is. Also, he’s been experimenting on something new. I can’t tell if it’s a Pokémon or a human but there is this super-secret lab that only a few people have access to that is newly built.”

“Ugh fine. No need to send our own scouts but I’m ramping up security to Valor Headquarters and all its affiliating gyms. If I see another Team Rocket snoop around my turf, I’m sending their asses to jail right there and then for trespassing!” Candela was getting worked up again and fire started forming around her fists.

“I will also need to increase security measures for Mystic holdings. If they are preparing for something big, we must prepare a defense equal if not better than their attack.” Blanche interjected.

After dinner, Blanche and Candela were talking with Professor Willow regarding protecting his labs while Charles and Sophie were busy coordinating security details per their leader’s orders. Charles was on the phone spitting out one command to the next while Sophie was furiously typing on her handheld. On the other side of the room, Go confronted Spark regarding his solo scout mission.

“You should have told me what you were doing! Candela is right, what if something did happen and we didn’t know? I knew you were doing your own investigations but I didn’t realize you were actually infiltrating enemy grounds! It’s one thing when you go off on your own to mess around with Noire but damnit!” Go was trying to keep his voice down so the others wouldn’t hear his lecture to Spark. “Why didn’t you tell them everything? Why didn’t you tell them that our team has been going up against Team Rocket for several weeks now?”

Spark sighed, “You saw how Candela reacted and how Blanche looked at me. I didn’t want to worry them. If it was something I couldn’t handle, I would definitely tell them. Plus my Uncle’s is an executive of Team Rocket as well. It’s not hard borrowing some of his team’s uniforms and waltz in like one of his lackeys. I’m sure the professor picked up why I chose to scout alone. I want to make sure our hatcheries are safe so make sure you check out the security measures we already put in place from last week. We don’t need Team Rocket stealing more eggs.”

“I did that earlier but I plan to check it again in the morning. I’m assuming you went to see Noire today.”

Spark looked at Go in surprise, “Well yeah, I had to confirm they weren’t behind the attacks.”

Go sighed, “I still don’t know why you try so hard to be friendly with them. Are you in love with them? How do you think that makes Blanche feel?”

“If I can keep someone going too far into the darkness, then I have to try.”

Go looked at Spark for the moment. “Are you doing this out of pity?”

Spark looked at Go, offended, “No! I do this for the sake of Blanche and Noire. They shouldn’t have to fight on opposing sides but it can’t be helped.”

Go looked at his leader, contemplating what to say next. “You can’t save everyone from themselves Spark. Noire chose their path. I may not know the whole story between Noire and Blanche but if Blanche is unable to convince Noire to let go of Team Rocket, what makes you think you can?”

“I don’t know if I can. I just feel the need to try.” Spark sounded defeated.

Go doesn’t like seeing his leader dejected. He’s used to Spark laughing and running around pulling pranks. “I’ll take back your incubator to HQ and tell the team we don’t have to keep sending our members to protect the other teams. You need to get proper rest. Sophie and Charles has been telling me Blanche and Candela have been worried about you. Since you’ve been working a lot lately, eventually they would have gotten suspicious to why you haven’t been spending time with them.”

“Well now they know, so no worries,” Spark laughed.

Go blankly stared at his leader, “You’re too carefree sometimes…”

It was past nine PM by the time people started to leave Professor Willow’s house. Go, Charles, and Sophie said their farewells to Professor Willow and to their leaders then headed off to their respective headquarters to put security plans into action. Candela was finishing up her talk with Professor Willow. Blanche was standing outside next to Spark. Both were waiting for Candela to finish.

“Is the reason why you haven’t been with me and Candela as often for the last few weeks because of the scouting you’ve been doing?” Blanche asked Spark.

Spark smiled, “Missed me Blanchey?”

“Stop joking for a minute Spark. Don’t think we didn’t notice you’ve been acting a little different for the past few weeks. All three of us did live together before when we were training to be Professor Willow’s assistants. We can tell when something is off among us.” Blanche was rubbing their hands together to keep warm.

“You usually don’t ask questions you already know the answer to. You know how I am. I can’t help but follow my instincts and my instincts were telling me it was better to investigate on my own first. Just imagine Candela sneaking in the base and seeing some of the experiments Team Rocket works on. Do you think she’ll stand still and not fight Team Rocket then and there? Or what if you came across your Aunt or worse, your twin at the base? Would you be able to concentrate on the task at hand?” Spark grabbed Blanche’s hands, rubbed them, and put them close to his breath to warm their hands. “My friends are more important than my well-being. I will do anything and everything to protect the Pokémon and the people I care about.”

Spark was looking at Blanche with such intensity with his last statement while he held their hands close to his face. Blanche couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment. “All three of us haven’t spent time together for a while now. Will you be willing to come stay the night like before..?”

Spark pulled Blanche into a hug and whispered into their ear, “You know I can’t resist you when you ask like that. Makes me want to see the rest of your body blush.” Before Blanche can respond, Spark broke contact and noticed Candela finish talking with the professor and turned to run towards them.

“Ok, it’s settled. Our teams will take turns sending security detail to Professor’s labs. I already contacted some of my best trainers to come and look after the lab starting tomorrow. So Spark, since you don’t have to continue your scouting activities anymore, are you finally going to spend some time with me and Blanche again?” Candela joked with Spark.

“Whose place tonight?” Spark asked. Candela was about to answer when Blanche volunteered their place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…. how was it???? Oh my goodness *fidget fidget* The next part might have explicit scenes again… but who is it this time? Oh how I love Spark. lol


	4. The Three of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfiction. I don’t own Pokemon or Niantic’s team leaders. Also, original characters Noire & Amelie belongs to surfacage and some scenes in this fic may allude to the comic and the world will turn to ash. Part 4 starts off erotic, you have been warned. Vulgar language/ cursing is maybe used in some parts.  
> Some scenes in this part 4 is a first for me like Part 3 so please be fair with me. If there any spelling, grammar, or pronoun mistakes, I apologize! Still working on some kinks. Enjoy!

Since the three leaders used to live together, it took a while for them to adjust living apart once they finished their training. To help their adjustment, they frequently went to each others homes to spend some quality time together. Sleepovers became the norm among the three of them. Even though they have their own homes, they don’t always sleep in the same place every night. It is more common to find Blanche sleeping in any of the research labs belonging to Mystic. Candela prefers her luxurious king size bed in her penthouse suite but it is known that she can be found sleeping on a cot in one of Valor’s many training rooms. Where Spark sleeps most nights is a mystery even to his own friends and team members but both Candela and Blanche always seem to know when he is sleeping at his apartment. It is rare for Blanche to sleep in their small home near the water due to their ongoing research projects but they feel most comfortable in their own home when they want to initiate time with Spark and Candela.

“Look how excited they are right now. They have missed you.” Candela nudged Spark as both she and he watch Blanche put away piles of research papers and empty coffee cups.

Spark watched Blanche discreetly stash away their Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Who DVD collection. Spark smiled, “I wouldn’t know. Never imagined Blanchey here would miss me enough to put away their special series DVDs.”

“It’s pretty obvious. This is the first time they offered their place in the last few weeks. Either I or Sophie would have to coax them to sleep in a proper bed. They are either crashing in Mystic Laboratories or at my place lately.”

“I’m sure you or Sophie have been making sure they get a good night’s rest, especially you Candela.” Spark winked at her.

Candela smugly replied, “Of course! Although I don’t think they got anymore rest crashing at my place. Back to what I was saying, I haven’t seen them this excited cleaning up their space since the last time all three of spent the night together.”

“I guess it has been awhile since I’ve been around to stay with you guys. As long as Blanche wasn’t lonely, it doesn’t matter to me if they missed me or not.”

Candela looked at Spark, slightly confused, “That doesn’t sound very Spark-like of you.”

Spark shrugged in response and proceeded to continue watching Blanche’s movements. They were in the process of putting books back up on the shelves. Blanche noticed Spark staring, “Don’t mind me. I am just putting away a few things. Make yourself comfortable.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Spark approached Blanche and swept them up of their feet to carry them bridal style and headed to their room.

“Wha…What?? What are you doing Spark?” Blanche was caught off guard and ended up dropping the books they had in their hand.

“You said to make myself comfortable. Did I not hear them correctly Candy?”

Candela smirked, eyes glistening with excitement. “Oh yes darling, Blanche-sweetie said to make ourselves comfortable.”

“How is carrying me comfortable?! Put me down Spark! And don’t go agreeing with him Candela!”

Candela chuckled, “But my dear, our gracious host requested for us to be comfortable. I think what he is doing falls under that category.” Spark stopped walking long enough for Candela to give Blanche a quick peck on the lips.

Blanche flustered, “I said put me down Spark!”

“If you say so beautiful.” Spark dropped Blanche on top of their bed. “Hmm, what should we do next Candela to fulfill our host’s request to be comfortable?”

“I believe we can do something about the temperature in the room. It is starting to get a bit too warm in here. Maybe a little less clothing may be called for.”

Both Candela and Spark crouched over Blanche.  Candela’s hands traced up the length of Blanche’s thigh until she reached the zipper of their pants while Spark’s hands rubbed his hand down the side of Blanche’s waist only to slip under their sweater. Blanche shuddered at both of their touch. They felt Spark place kisses along their throat as his hands maneuvered their sweater and shirt off of them. As Spark busied himself with the top, Candela occupied herself with pulling off Blanche’s pants along with their underwear. In seconds, Blanche was naked, laying on the bed already aching for what’s to come next. Spark smiled at them with his shining blue eyes as he dipped down to slowly suck on the curve of their neck. A moan escaped their mouth and then another moan as Candela sucked on the sensitive spot of their earlobe.

In between leaving red marks along Blanche’s neck, Spark whispered in that low sexy tone that makes Blanche’s toes curl, “Red Hots tells me you’ve missed me. I wonder just how much?”

Just as Spark plans to continue what he was doing, Blanche sat up and in the process startling both Spark and Candela. Blanche turns over to Spark and pushes him down to lay on the bed and presses their lips on his and run the tip of their tongue along his bottom lip for him to catch. Blanche swept their tongue inside for Spark to rub his tongue against theirs. They tasted the remnants of the chocolate pudding they made for dessert earlier that evening during their heated exchange. His taste was deliciously intoxicating.

Pulling away, Blanche responded, “Just lay there and let me show you just how much.”

Spark watch Blanche, feeling himself harden at their nakedness, pull Candela to face them. Both kneeling in front of each other, Blanche unzipped Candela’s dress and letting it drop to her knees when they moved to kiss Candela. Their tongues slowly move in rhythm with their hands caressing each other body. Spark continued to watch Blanche move their hands along Candela’s breast to rub her nipples and Candela to slightly squeeze the cheeks of Blanche’s bottom. He noticed Blanche whisper something to Candela’s ear but he was too distracted watching them touching each other to listen. Blanche and Candela move to position themselves each on one side of him. Both busied themselves on stripping Spark off his clothes as well, it’s only fair.

“Sophie told me something interesting before leaving Professor Willow’s home.”

Spark listened to Blanche, attention divided between their voice and two pair of hands pulling his boxers off.

“She tells me that Team Instinct has been protecting Mystic and Valor grounds without our prior knowledge. She also tells me that a little Pichu told her that the leader of Team Instinct assigned his stronger trainers to defend our areas against Team Rocket. As thank you for your protection and punishment for your secrecy, you will cum inside us but only when we say you can.” Blanche moved down to lick his erect dick with Candela to suckle on his tip.

Spark looked down to see Blanche suck on his dick while Candela have her turn with balls. The warm breath of Blanche’s mouth wrapping around his cock and feeling their tongue slide along his shaft was pure bliss in his mind. Candela’s sucking only caused his bliss to multiply tenfold. This continued until he feel himself close only for his two lovers to stop and switch tasks. Several times he felt himself closer to release. True to their promise, Blanche made sure he didn’t reach climax as of yet.

Candela move to straddle him after taking her time to lick his abs. “I will never understand how some people assume Instinct here is lazy. One look at your picture perfect muscles and I already know you’d last longer than most in any physical activity.”

Spark chuckled, “Is that a compliment to my stamina Valor? Thank you.”

Blanche positioned Spark’s dick at Candela’s entrance and quickly push her down on him to be penetrated. A groan and gasp instantly reached Blanche’s ears. “Why don’t we test that stamina of yours Spark,” said Blanche as they continued to lick his abs where Candela left off.

Spark raised an eyebrow at Blanche in amusement. Candela turned to look at them and grinned. “Aren’t we feisty tonight sweetie? I like it!” She gave a quick sultry look at Spark as she started moving, pushing him in and an out of her wet core.

The moans he was hearing as Candela rocked back and forth, moving his dick in and out was sheer pleasure. His eyes rolled back when she started bouncing faster on top of him. When he opened his eyes to look, he was greeted with a view of Blanche sliding their tongue in and out of Candela’s mouth while they squeezed her breasts. He can tell he and Candela was getting closer and he wanted Blanche there along with them. He brought his fingers to slide inside Blanche. They moaned louder into Candela’s mouth and rocked their hips to his fingers to match Candela’s pace riding Spark’s dick. He was almost there. He thrusted harder and faster up in Candela and curved his fingers inside Blanche to feel both lovers tighten around him. Moving his other hand to rub Candela’s clit, he can feel her insides spasm. Her climax bringing him closer to his own only to be stopped to feel a sudden coldness around the base of his dick.

“Ahh… shit! Blanche! Cold!”

Blanche had placed their hand, slightly frosted from tapping into Articuno’s power, wrapped around the base of his dick. “I didn’t say you can come yet,” Blanche scolded. “Finished Candela?”

Candela pulled Blanche in for a kiss, “Far from it my dear.” She moved her body down Spark to lick her juices off his dick. Even with the sudden coldness from Blanche’s hand, it may have prevented him from cumming but it didn’t decrease the stiffness of his dick. She started sucking on his dick, squeezing her painted red lips around his shaft. Her mouth was doing wonders with his dick.

Blanche moved themselves above Spark’s face, “Touch me more.”

“As you wish.” Spark moved his tongue along their center and watch their eyes glaze with pleasure only to spur him on more. He suckled her core and their legs tightened around his face. He moved his tongue to the spot where he knew it drove Blanche mad. They threw their head back in ecstasy, the tips of their silver hair grazing his body just the way he likes it. Blanche pressed their center closer to his face. The smell of their sex was driving him crazy. He wanted more. He didn’t want to stop tasting their core, feeling it tighten, and hearing the lewd sounds it made. Blanche climaxed in his mouth, moaning his name. One of his favorite things to hear. He felt himself almost cum again when he heard his name from Blanche’s lips but Candela squeezed his dick hard causing him the stop from the bit of pain he felt.

His two lovers moved to kiss each other. It almost looked too erotic to stop but instead he decided to join in. He situated himself beside them and turned Blanche’s face towards him. Spark thrusted his tongue into Blanche’s mouth, feeling the heat of their breath mingle with his. They kept battling with their tongues until they couldn’t breathe anymore and then he turned to do the same to Candela. Her mouth was ready and open for the taking. He can feel her nipples rub across his chest as she sucked on his tongue. Blanche busied themselves with his neck. They sucked on him at the base of his neck where he liked it so much. The small biting sensation he felt on his neck made him growl into Candela’s mouth. All three of them gasping for air after some time.

“Fuck us Spark…” Blanche’s whispered request was his undoing. Blanche was on their back in no time with Candela’s body plastered on top of them. Spark thrusted his dick hard and deep inside Blanche. He slid his fingers into Candela as he moved his dick in and out of Blanche. Each of their movements became erratic. He can feel them both tighten again. Watching Candela’s bronze skin move against Blanche’s pale skin, sweat glistening between them was becoming too much for him. Candela’s tongue rubbed their tongue against Blanche over and over again. Their saliva mixing with each other and their moans resonating against each other. As Spark’s movements became faster, they were writhing in pleasure against each other causing the sensations they felt intensify. Sounds of pleasure echoed through the room.

“So close… I don’t think I can wait any longer. Blanche…  Candela… please…” Spark begged as he continued to move his dick against their tightness.

Blanche reached over to bring Spark close for a drugging kiss. “Don’t hold back.”

Their words broke the dam keeping his release at bay. He thrusted harder inside Blanche and pulled out only to thrust inside Candela’s dripping wet core. She screamed in pleasure only to be silenced by Blanche thrusting their tongue in her mouth. Moans and screams of pleasure increased in volume each time Spark moved his dick in and out of each of his lover. He moved inside Blanche once again, feeling himself swell inside of them. Faster… harder… so close… With one more thrust he poured his hot fluid inside them then pulled out to thrust inside Candela to finish off his climax in her. All three of them were left gasping ecstasy of their release.

Later that night, Candela was sleeping soundly next to Blanche. Blanche was tracing patterns along Spark’s back while he watched his Korean dramas on their TV.

“You have so many scars on you. Most of them are faded but I always wondered just how many accidents from your clumsiness you got when you were younger.” Blanche observed there was one long gash down his back. Nobody would notice in a glance unless one was looking for it intently. “Where was this long scar from?”

Spark glanced down at Blanche looking intently at his scar. “I tripped and fell over just when a wire snapped against my back during a little game of tag.”

“That must have hurt! Where were you playing to have wires around? This scar looks pretty deep.”

“It’s been so long ago I don’t remember the location.” Spark turned off the TV and laid back next to Blanche to look at them. “Why interested in my scars all of a sudden?”

“You seem to have so many but you can’t tell unless you look real closely. They couldn’t all be due to your carelessness. I’m sure some of them are from battles and taking care of dangerous Pokémon. So many…” Blanche started to trace the scars along Sparks’ chest making his insides tingle.

He turned to kiss them long and hard. “These scars are nothing I couldn’t handle. You worry too much Blanche. Go to sleep. Candy tells me you haven’t been sleeping a lot because of all the hours you’ve been putting into your research again.”

“I have a lot to do! She’s one to talk! She’s always training into the night.”

“She doesn’t lose sleep like you do though. You know how she is with her beauty sleep. Just look at her, replenishing her beauty power as we speak.”

Blanche laughed. Spark smiled and placed a small kiss on their forehead. Not long after, Blanche fell asleep tangled in Candela’s and Spark’s arms. 

* * *

Candela’s eyes opened, glowing a fiery red, **“Your human never told them.”**

 **“Your human seem resigned to leave certain details of his past hidden from his friends.”** Blanche’s eyes glowed an icy blue.

 **“You two are being noisy. You’re one to talk Articuno, it’s not like your human is an open book. Now let me sleep.”** Spark’s spoke with a deeper tone, almost to a growl.  

 **“My human has difficulties socializing with other humans unlike the humans you two have bonded with. You cannot compare the two. Plus we do not sleep like our humans.”** Articuno snapped.

**“You don’t sleep like your humans.”**

**“What do you mean by that Zapdos?”** Moltres turned to look towards Spark’s direction.

**“I happen to like sleeping and I don’t have to be as alert as you two. My human is special.”**

**“You give your human too much freedom with your abilities but I guess it can’t be helped considering the circumstances of how you two bonded. My human may not say it but they worry a lot about your human.”** Blanche closed their eyes.

**“Thunderstorms have been rumbling in the distance causing even the ground to rumble. Something ruffling your feathers?”**

**“My human has been worried about your humans.”**

**“He is causing the storms?”**

**“Don’t be so surprised. Your human activates a volcano every time she encounters a roach. His ability to sense danger is more accurate than ours so something big might happen soon that is making him worried. Now for Lugia’s sake, let me sleep Moltres.”**

**“You sound like cranky ice-brain over here,”** sighed Moltres.

 **“I heard that you flame-head. At least I have a brain, unlike you.”** The temperature in the room suddenly dropped. ****

**“What are you saying?! I’ll take you on right now!”**

Spark sat up, eyes glowing a bright yellow, electricity surging through the air, **“Shut up!!!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the concept of the Legendary Birds interacting with each other. Thinking of possibly putting more interactions in the future.


	5. Behind Those Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfiction. I don’t own Pokemon or Niantic’s team leaders. Also, original characters Noire & Amelie belongs to surfacage and some scenes in this fic may allude to the comic and the world will turn to ash. Part 5 was a little difficult to write since it was difficult to decide where I should draw the line in some scenes. Our little Spark didn’t have a childhood filled with sunshine and roses like what most people think. Part 5 have scenes of torture, read with your own discretion

_20 years ago:_

A young boy of seven with blond hair wearing an orange shirt and Pikachu backpack can be seen running towards a power plant carrying a Pokémon egg. Bright blue eyes glistened with excitement as he ran inside a rundown building at the center of the power plant.

“Fearow!! Look what I found by the waterfall! It was all alone and no one to take care of him. I’m going to name him Donglord!”

Electricity flooded the room as a large yellow bird descended in front of the little boy. The bird brought its beak closer to the egg and tilted its head to the side.

“I just know it’s going to be a boy! We can take care of it together!” The boy smiled brightly but the bird shook its head.

“Well… I don’t have anyone else to care the egg with me. No, I don’t really have any friends except for my Uncle’s Pokémon.” The boy looked up at the bird to see it flap its wings. “My Uncle is busy with his gym so he can’t. I wanted to take care of this egg so I’ll have another friend. Who better to take care of him with me but my best friend? Huh? Who’s my best friend? You are!”

Several months later…

“Hi! My name is Spark and this is my eevee Donglord!” The same boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes introduced himself. “What’s your name?”

“You don’t know who I am? Haha, I am the great Wakin!” A bald-headed man wearing sunglasses and headphones cackled. “What do we have here? That’s a super small eevee, not even worth my time.”

“Huh? Donglord maybe small but he’s one of my best friends! That’s a cool looking Koffing! Are you a trainer?” The boy named Spark inquired.

Wakin smirked, “Well kid, you’re in luck today! I’m not just the great Wakin, but the greatest trainer Wakin! You a trainer kid? I can show you just how great I am with a battle if only you have a Pokémon strong enough to take me on.”

“Oh Donglord doesn’t battle yet but my best friend Fearow is strong enough to take on your Pokémon!” Spark chirped.

Wakin looked closely at the kid. He looks too young to be a trainer in the first place and secondly a kid couldn’t possibly tame a Fearow. He noticed the kid didn’t have any pokeballs on him. Maybe he was a bit delusional and confusing a Pidgey for a Fearow. Oh well, this should be easy picking for him. “Just because you’re a kid, I’m not going to go easy on you. Koffing return! I call out Gengar!”

A large ghost Pokémon with a wicked smile came out from a pokeball Wakin threw and appeared in front of Spark. He stared at it in awe. “This is my first time seeing a Pokémon like that in person… So cool!”

“Of course! You going to use that runt of yours to battle or gonna throw down your pokeball with this Fearow you speak of?”

“Oh my best friend doesn’t stay in a pokeball since he prefers to fly. He just follows me from above so I won’t be alone while out exploring.”

Wakin looked at Spark confused. It just doesn’t make sense what this kid is saying. Oh well, he figures he can snatch a couple new Pokémon easy and be on his way. “How about this? If I beat you in battle, you give me your Fearow and Eevee?”

Spark frowned, “Pokémon are not meant to gamble with. I don’t want to battle for that.”

“Ah, you worried your Fearow is not strong enough to take on my Gengar? I don’t blame you but sooner than later you’ll realize how superior shadow Pokémon are and there will be nothing you can do about it.”

Spark looked up at the sky then looked back at Gengar. “Fearow wants to battle. What will I get if I win?”

Wakin laughed, “You think you can win? Well, I’ll let you decide what you want then.”

“You’re not allowed to gamble with Pokémon anymore.”

Wakin laughed even louder, “You have some guts telling an adult that. Ok deal! So… where is this Fearow of yours?”

Large dark clouds begin to gather and lighting can be seen flash across the clouds. Air pressure dropping as the clouds cover the sky. Spark picks up Donglord and steps back. “Do you promise not to gamble with Pokémon anymore?”

“Yeah yeah, I promise. To show you good faith, I’ll even let you attack first.”

“My Uncle said never be overconfident when battling and Fearow doesn’t think it’s fair but you’re starting to get my best friend upset.”

Wakin looked around and still can’t find this Fearow the boy keeps talking about. Maybe the boy just had an active imagination. Even if there’s no Fearow, he can just turn the kid’s Eevee to a stronger evolution after taking it from him. “Prepare yourself kid. Gengar! Aim for the Eevee and use Shadow Ball!”

Spark didn’t move from his spot but continued to frown while holding Donglord in his arms. The little Eevee’s fur was sticking out in every which way and growling towards Wakin and his Gengar. Just as the large dark ball of energy was to make contact, a lightning bolt came striking down from the sky and dissipated the attack. A loud sound of wings flapping can be heard throughout the clearing. Wakin looked up in time to be blinded by a bright light. A shower of lightning bolts came down, knocking out Gengar and electrocuting Wakin. For a second, Wakin saw the famed Titan of Lightning, bright yellow feathers with electricity surging around it, before he passed out on the ground. By the time Wakin came to, the kid was gone and the ground had several burn marks. He could not believe it… A Titan! A kid has the Legendary Pokémon Zapdos! He had to tell his boss quickly!

Spark watched from above as Wakin ran from the clearing. If Wakin bothered to look up, he would have seen the boy sitting on top of the Pokémon he called Zapdos while still holding an Eevee in his arms as they glided high above the sky. “Do you think he’ll keep his promise Fearow?” A lightning flashed across the sky. Spark sighed, “No, I don’t think he will either.” Another lightning flashed across the sky as Zapdos screeched loudly. Spark laughed, “Yeah, I thought the look on his face when you came down was funny too!”

Zapdos flew Spark and Donglord back to the power plant where the boy first introduced Donglord to the Legendary several months ago. Back inside the plant, Spark sat on top of a make-shift nest made of old papers, plants, and twigs. Donglord snuggled beside him surrounded by Pokémon eggs and electric Pokémon. Spark was looking up at Zapdos, perched on top of a beam near the ceiling.

“You’re going away Fearow?”

Zapdos spread out his wings and electricity crackled in the air.

“You’re going to visit your friends? That sounds like fun. What does ‘exas… exasperating’ mean? Oh… I know what ‘annoying’ means! Will you come back and play with me? When will you come back? Ok! I’ll see you again in a few days!”

* * *

At the nearby city, Wakin can be seen huddled in an alleyway speaking in hushed tones on the phone. “Boss! Boss! I found one! One of the Legendary Pokémon have shown itself!”

A deep voice can be heard on the receiving line. “You’ve seen this with your own eyes?”

“The yellow Titan has come down from the mountains. Some little snot nosed punk called it down and knocked me and my Gengar out. Lightning came raining from the skies!”

The long pause from the receiving line had Wakin shaking with anticipation on what his boss will plan to do.

“A child called down a Titan?”

“Yeah, a blond boy that owns a scrawny-looking Eevee.”

“Then it is no urban myth that Legendries bond with humans… but with a child? If it is true he can call a Titan, then we will finally have the ability to have one over Cipher. Find this boy and bring him in immediately. Use as many men as you need.”

“Yes sir!”

* * *

“Run! Keep going Donglord! Don’t let them catch you!” Spark was running through the alleyways of Vermillion City. His eevee, a few steps ahead, kept turning back to look at his tattered human covered with cuts and scrapes from running. “Don’t look back Donglord! Head for the port!”  Spark turned to look over his shoulder for moment and found the two men chasing him have multiplied to four. He had to get to the port. That was the only way he can lose them. He ran as fast as his little legs can carry him. Spark can see the lights from the port cut through the shadows as he made it out of the alley. He ran towards the fishing boats. His Uncle had a small sailing boat hidden away at the docks. If only he can find it, he can take the water route home and away from the men chasing him. He stopped shortly when he saw three more men wearing the same red vests as the men chasing him standing around the dock he was headed to. Plan A is a no go, onto Plan B.

“This way Donglord! We’re going to lose them behind those shipping crates!” Spark and his Eevee turned to their left and ran towards the opposite side of the port. He can see crates upon crates scattered across the port, ready to be transported via ship in the morning. Spark weaved his way through the maze of crates. Just as he thought he lost the men, he saw more men in the direction he was headed. He was left with no choice. He was just going to have to swim his way home. Spark ran behind a crate that was situated at the edge of the dock. He crouched down behind a couple of wooden crates. “Ok, Donglord, we are going to have to swim part of the way home. Do you remember the way?” The tiny Eevee looked up at him and nodded his headed vehemently. “Good. On the count of three we jump. One… Two… Ahh!”

Just as Spark was about to jump, he was levitated up above the ground, unable to move. “Donglord, three! Jump, jump!!”

Eevee looked up at this human, shaking with fear. He didn’t want to leave him alone. “Eevee… eve… Eevee!”

“Jump Donglord! They’re coming! I’ll be fine!” Spark yelled down, still unable to move. From the distance, he can see several ghost Pokémon headed his direction. “I said jump!”

With one last look at this human, the eevee jumped into the cold water and paddled towards the sea in the direction he was trained to go. The little Eevee saw a group of Ghastly and Haunters surround his human. He needed to find someone to save Spark and fast.

* * *

“Wake him up.”

Spark felt a splash of cold water on his face. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself laying on a hard, rocky ground what seems to be inside a cave. It was dark and damp and the only light came from the lantern hanging on the wall.

“Where is his bond mark?”

Spark looked up at the voice and saw a man with bulging muscles wearing a long red trench coat with long, oddly shaped mustache. “It’s been said when a Titan bonds with a human, a mark will be left on their body. Where is it?”

“I didn’t notice any obvious marks when we battled.” Spark turned to the other voice and saw it was the guy who battled him and Fearow named Wakin.

Spark was suddenly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and lifted up in the air by the man with the mustache. The man shook him hard, “Where is your bond mark boy?” When Spark didn’t answer, he was thrown against the wall of the cave. Next thing he knew all of his clothes were torn off, his small body jostled around and thrown back down to the ground. “What’s the meaning of this Wakin? There are no marks. Are you sure this kid can call the Lightning Titan?”

“Yes Boss Gonzap. He kept calling it a Fearow but it was Zapdos!”

Spark glanced up at the man named Gonzap who originally grabbed him by the collar. What does he want with Fearow? It was cold in the cave, Spark started to shiver and attempted to grab what was left of his clothes.

“Hey boy, tell my boss here about that Fearow of yours,” Wakin sneered at Spark.

“Is he a mute?”

“This boy has a mouth on him boss. Spouting nonsense about not gambling with Pokémon.” Wakin kicked Spark on the side. “Hey kid! Call down Zapdos!”

“I… I don’t know what you are talking about…” groaned Spark.

“This won’t do Wakin. Cipher have been working on ways to steal stronger and rare Pokémon even to the point of experimenting on human kids. Although we’re partners, they refuse to tell me what they’re trying to accomplish with those brats. We need to make sure we’re always one step ahead of them. Get this kid to summon the Titan with any means necessary.”

As Gonzap walked away, Wakin grabbed Spark by the neck and slammed the boy against the wall. “Either you call down Zapdos or you tell us where it is. One way or another, you’re not going anywhere.” Wakin slammed Spark against the wall again and again until Spark was gasping for air and leaving scratch marks all over Wakin’s arms. Spark coughed up blood when he landed with a thump on the ground on the other side of the cave. He vaguely heard Wakin direct a couple of men to tie him up and leave him hanging from the ceiling. Once Spark was hanging up from his small, scratched up arms, Wakin grabbed his face, “Speak boy! Where is this ‘Fearow’ of yours?”

“No… *cough* Not telling you…” Spark was struggling to speak from the pain and the cold.

“You see these two grunts here? Every time you don’t say what we want to hear, they’ll make sure you don’t forget the reason you are here for.” Wakin looked at the two grunts, “Boss said any means necessary. So boy, call down Zapdos.”

“No!” Spark felt something sharp nick his side. He looked down and noticed a cut start to ooze of blood. He looked up and saw one of the grunts lick the blade he was holding.

“Let’s try this again. Where did you meet Zapdos?”

“I’m not telling you anything! Ah!” Another sharp sensation was felt to his side. With each answer Spark gave, a grunt would cut another part of the shivering boy’s skin. This cycle repeated into the morning and the blond boy was left hanging from the ceiling with numerous bloody cuts and tears in his eyes. When the grunts left, Spark heard metal slam against metal and noticed the cave’s entrance was blocked by bars.  Spark whimpered from the pain and let himself cry until he fell asleep alone in the darkness.

Spark woke up when his small body fell with a thud to the cold, hard floor. He opened his eyes, taking a moment to adjust in the darkness. He was still alone in the cave, looking around to who possibly cut the ropes. He crawled towards what was left of his clothes and saw a lantern lit past the metal bars. He moved closer and saw there were other caves with prison bars next to his. The cave across him had a Venusaur, Poliwrath, and Ninetails. The Pokémon looked cramped in the cave across his. Spark asked Venusaur if they were the one who cut his ropes and the Pokémon nodded. Spark smiled brightly and thanked the Pokémon. Upon closer look, he noticed the Pokémon were all injured and had several gashes on them.

“Do you guys know where I am?” The Pokémon nodded their heads. “We are at some canyon? I don’t remember a canyon near Vermillion City… Why are you guys injured…?” Loud metal clanking can be heard. Spark noticed the Pokémon across from him start to shake and move towards the back of the cave. He heard voices approach closer. He scooted closer to the back of the cave, hoping it wasn’t the same men from earlier.

“Which one was it?”

“The cell over there. Those Pokémon haven’t won any matches for the past few months. They’ve out lived their use.”

“Are they getting shipped to Cipher for experiments or are we using them for us?”

“Nah, Boss said just to get rid of them. They started acting out during one of the matches.”

Spark watched as three grunts holding weapons stop in front of the cave across the cave he was locked in. One grunt poked at the Poliwrath, shocking it until it cried out in pain. The Ninetails growled at the grunts but one of the grunts took out a whip and started whipping the poor Pokémon.

“Hey! Stop that! Can’t you see they’re hurting!?” Spark yelled, shaking with anger and confusion.

One of the grunts turned to look at him, “Who’s this kid?”

“One of boss’s projects. He said this kid knows something about one of the legendary Pokémon.” The grunt with the Taser turned towards Spark and shocked Spark through the bars.

Spark groaned but was able to keep standing. “Electricity like that doesn’t work. Stop hurting these Pokémon!”

The grunts laughed at him. “This kid sure has a mouth. If Tasers don’t work, how about whips?” The grunt with the whip struck Spark across his face. The Poliwrath shot a water gun at the grunt. “Argh! Stupid useless Pokémon! Shoot that one first!”

The third grunt took out a gun and shot the Poliwrath with several darts. Spark watch as the Poliwrath scream out in pain and fall down to the ground. The other two Pokémon started rampaging in the cave. Spark watch the grunts strike out the other two Pokémon until the third grunt reloaded his gun and shot the Pokémon down. Spark screamed as he watch the Venusaur and Ninetails writhe in agony at whatever was given to them.

“Why did you do that!?! What did they do to deserve that kind of death!?” Spark was crying, tears falling freely as he watched the Pokémon struggle until their last breath.

“This kid is starting to get on my nerves. Why don’t we teach him a lesson?”

One of the grunts slid open the bars of the cave. When there was a big enough opening, Spark dashed out, tackling the grunt holding the gun and proceeded to run.

“Shit! After the kid or the boss will have our heads!”

Spark ran as fast as he could through the darkness. He followed the lanterns on the wall, his instincts telling him that this was the way out. He had to get away from these people. People don’t hurt Pokémon, only monsters did. He needed to get away from these monsters! He saw an opening and bright lights. Before he can make it to the opening, he felt something sharp snap across his back causing him to recoil backwards. Spark fell to his knees, feeling the blood run down his back. He had to get out of here. He tried moving forward but he felt another strike to his back as if a sword slashed it open. Spark fell forward to the ground. The grunt with the whip crouched beside him and Spark saw the tip of the whip was made of metal wiring. He tried crawling away, towards the light. A crack in the air was heard and all Spark could see was darkness again.

* * *

“This kid sure has a lot of guts. He’d cry waterfalls but still won’t say anything about Zapdos.” Wakin was talking with Gonzap. Both men were looking at the video screen showing Spark once again hanging from a ceiling covered with cuts, bruises, and dried blood. “We tried everything we could without killing the kid. We even had to move him from the caves into one of the test labs because he kept escaping.”

Gonzap stared at the screen. “He’s no ordinary kid. Any other kid would be screaming for their parents or making stuff up just to stop the pain. He might not have any marks but he knows something. Let’s try a different approach. If he won’t tell us willingly, we will dig through his mind for it.”

Wakin pressed a button on a speaker, “Send Gengar and Alakazam to Lab 606.”

Both men watched the screen as Alakazam use telekinesis and Gengar use nightmare on the blond boy. They can hear a boy’s blood curdling scream through the speakers.

Spark screamed and screamed for days and nights. May it be from the constant physical torture or the nightmares that plagued him, he refused to give up his best friend. His body was weak from hunger and blue eyes no longer shining but dully staring off into space. All he can see were Pokémon after Pokémon beaten and injured locked up in tight spaces. After being forced to fight each other until they no longer could, they were tortured to submission and eventually shot to die a painful, agonizing death. He didn’t want that to happen to his best friend. Just the thought of these men hurting his friend makes him cry. All he want is to go home back to his Uncle, Donglord, Fearow…

Lights flickered throughout the building until all the power went out. Loud explosions were heard, causing the walls and ground to shake. The ceiling above Spark formed cracks until walls crashed around him. Spark opened his eyes and noticed a bright light surround him. A familiar surge of electricity charged the air around him. He felt a nudge and looked up to see a familiar face.

“The back-up generators won’t work!”

“The explosions came from the testing labs!”

“Get the flashlights! Secure the high-security areas!”

“Boss! Boss! The walls on the east wing have been damaged!”

“Secure the boy! Don’t let him escape!”

A group of grunts reached Lab 606. At the center of the room, among the midst of debris, the blond boy covered in scars stood.  Electricity sparked in the air around him.

“Hey kid! Don’t you dare think of trying to run away again or you’ll be hanging by your legs this time around!”

Lightning filled the skies and thunder resonating eerily close. The smell of ozone filled the air, making it hard to breathe. Bursts of electricity can be seen coming from the blond boy. A strange, oddly shaped scar started to form from the tips of his fingers and quickly travel to up his hands towards his wrists. The boy slowly turned around and when he looked at the grunt, instead of blue eyes, bright yellow eyes glowed through the darkness.

Seeing those yellow glowing eyes brought shivers up and down each grunt’s spine. The atmosphere became deadly silent but then an eerie voice spoke. A deep, crackling voice can be heard coming from the small boy’s mouth.

**Who dares take this human from me? Who dares strike at his innocence? What vulgar, monstrosity did you show his pure eyes?**

Lightning rained down from the sky and filled the room with bright light. When the grunts opened their eyes, the boy had disappeared.

**I will not forgive those who committed such vile sins against him.**

The grunt who Spark first saw shoot that poor Poliwrath was immediately thrown across the room by a bolt of lightning. Spark immediately choked the grunt, pinning him down to the ground. An overwhelming strength possessed the boy. His yellow glowing eyes gleamed down at the grunt.

**Stupid useless humans.**

The grunt struggled under Spark’s hold. The other grunts tried to intervene but another shower of lightning blocked their path. All they can do was watch the small boy choke the grown grunt until he can no longer breathe. Once the grunt stopped squirming, the yellow-eyed boy turned his attention to the others.

Gonzap ran as fast as he could down towards the lab. He received an urgent call from Wakin shortly after all the electricity went out that the Legendary Pokémon has come down. He reached the lab to find all the walls taken down and ceiling completely collapsed. Most of his men were laying on the ground. Some looked as if they were torn the shreds while others we covered with burn marks. He saw Wakin, injured and bleeding, trying to get up from the ground. Where was the boy? He turned in time to see the boy grab a grunt’s head and electrocute him. All was left was him and Wakin staring at the boy with the yellow glowing eyes. Something was different, he was not the same boy as before.

**You, who dare summon my presence will face my wrath.**

“It’s true… A Legendary bonding with a human…” Gonzap staggered backwards in surprise.

“Boss… Get away boss…” Wakin warned.

A lightning bolt struck the ground beside the boy and then the Legendary Pokémon Zapdos appeared before Wakin and Gonzap. The boy’s eyes continued to glow as the great bird flapped its wings. Zapdos moved his beak as Spark moved his mouth.

**You will be served a rightful sentence using any means necessary.**

Gonzap sneered, “I’ve been waiting for you. I choose you…!”

Dark, ominous clouds swirled as lightning tore through the skies. As the raging storm slowly passed, all was left was a bleeding sky as the red sun sets on the horizon. 

* * *

His nephew has been missing for weeks now. He feels like a failure! He had the police and his Pokémon search all over the city but he still had no leads to where Spark has disappeared to. The boy always made it home in time for dinner. How will he faced his deceased brother now? Lieutenant Surge didn’t know what to do anymore. When Donglord came home a few days later without his trainer, he knew something bad happened. The poor Eevee was wet and shaking when he came home and passed out immediately. It took a while to nurse it back to health. When it woke, Donglord started to run around frantic looking for Spark. When he was unable to find him, he ran outside to the nearby field and continuously yip towards the sky.

Again, Donglord was outside waiting for Spark to come home. Who could have taken his dear nephew? It’s not like Spark to run away, especially without his Eevee buddy. Suddenly all the lights went off. Surge tried the switch and nothing would turn on. He can hear Donglord approaching his home, making a lot of noise. Several flashes of lightning can be seen through the windows followed by succession of thunderclaps. He ran outside to see what brought on the sudden thunderstorm.

At the center of the field was Spark, eyes glowing an eerie yellow.

“Spark… Spark! Is that you!?” Surge ran towards his nephew and hugged him tight. “Where have you been? What happened to you!?” His nephew was covered with scars old and new, completely bare of clothing except for the torn shorts he wore.

**No one shall ever harm this human again or they will pay with their life.**

Surge shuddered from the booming voice that came from his nephew. He looked down at his eyes and knew, that it was not his nephew who said those words. Spark eyes slowly turned from yellow to blue before he passed out in his Uncle’s arms. Donglord was licking his trainer’s hand when Lieutenant Surge noticed the strange scars shaped like lightning outlining his nephew’s palms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult for me aside from me typing it up in the middle of the night. I was going for a darker direction but I realized it broke my heart to put Spark through anymore pain in this story. This chapter may be more choppy than the other chapters. I feel I have a lot more work still left to do =_= Thank you for reading!


	6. Behind Enemy Lines

“You called for me Sir.” Noire stood in the center of a large office room with the famous Team Rocket symbol gleaming from under their feet. A well-groomed Persian walked by them and stood next to a man facing the massive windows overlooking the city. With his pulled back hair and designer suit, his stance exuded an air of authority that Noire respected.

Without turning around, he motioned Noire to stand by him. “Come here Noire. I want you to take a look at this view.”

Noire has been invited to this office many times but they are always at awe being here, in the presence of the man who made Team Rocket as it is today. They still cannot believe that authorities have not discovered that the top several floors of this building belongs to Team Rocket and have secret elevators that connect to the underground headquarters. Noire walked over to stand by the man and briefly looked down at the view. From where they were standing, the people and Pokémon looked like ants to them and the buildings just human versions of ant hills.

“Is there something I should be looking for Sir? I doubt you called me in for this.”

“Always straight to the point. I told you before, you can just call me Giovanni. I didn’t promote you to be second in command just to call me sir. I want you take a look at this view and see what I see.”

Noire snorted and proceeded to take another look out the window. Opal City is a bustling metropolis filled with trainers and Pokémon aiming for success and recognition. The city is filled with gyms of varying colors of red, blue, and yellow. “All I see are scum unaware how insignificant their lives are.”

“Your perspective is always refreshing compared to the other commanders Noire. I have decided it is time to tell you what I have been working on that will bring this city under Team Rocket’s full command. My new plan of action promises to bring in more rare and powerful Pokémon.”

“Does this have anything to do with the bunch of rookies failing to scout enemy territory or the sudden influx of Pokémon eggs in our disposal?”

Giovanni turned to look at Noire, his smile forming into a sinister grin. “As expected, you keep yourself informed even when you are recuperating. Though sending out new recruits to scout the headquarters of the Go Program might not have been my best idea. We did not get any information that we did not already know. It seems Team Intuition has been very vigilant in apprehending our scouts.”

“Did you mean Team Instinct sir?”

“Ah, yes. Their team seem to pop up where ever I sent the rookies to scout. What do you think about that Noire?”

“That team is full of annoying little shits.” Noire wanted to add that the leader of that particular team was the most annoying and takes joy in getting in Team Rocket’s way.

“No matter. I want you to send a small group of experienced members to get us information about the eggs that Professor Willow conveniently received from a bust of one of our bases. I need to know if the eggs are worth retrieving. Come look, I want to show you the real reason for calling you here.”

Giovanni moved towards his desk and pressed a button on his computer. A white screen slowly descended from the ceiling as the city view became obscured from sight by black out curtains. The room became dark and the only lights were coming from the computer and a projector that popped up from the desk.

“Do you know what it takes for us to capture strong rare Pokémon?” Giovanni asked as a video of a laboratory can be seen on the screen.

Several baby Pokémon ranging from the common Bulbasaur to the less common Dratini can be seen in cages in one side of the room and their evolved versions gathered in larger cages on the other side. Noire noticed another room separated by glass that can be seen from the laboratory. In that room, several rocket scientists can be seen with their Pokémon standing to attention while the scientists on the other side of the glass were occupied with whatever was on their computer screens. Something magenta in color flashed in the screen and Noire took a closer look at where the grunts were standing. They squinted their eyes a bit a noticed that each scientist were wearing metal arm cuffs of some kind that seem to emit a familiar glow. Before they can voice their curiosity, Giovanni’s voice cut through Noire’s musings.

“I believe for us to obtain the strongest and rarest of Pokémon, it will require several people with the same talent and ability as you. Although your ability have physical limitations, you always manage to deliver.”

Noire raised an eyebrow at their boss, curious as to where this conversation was heading. “What are you trying to get at sir?”

“Ah-ah Noire, I told you to call me Giovanni.”

“Please continue Giovanni.”

“Much better. Our scientists have come across some information regarding technology similar to your ability during a raid several months ago in an abandoned research facility. With this information, they were able to replicate the red chains without the need of a human host. Granted, these replicated red chains are not as strong as your but I think you would find these chains just as useful.”

Noire’s eyes narrowed, “You mean to tell me you managed to create artificial red chains that can do the same things as me?”

“More or less. Let me show you.” Giovanni picked up the phone on his desk and told whoever was on the other line to proceed with the test. He gestured Noire to look back up on the screen.

Noire watched as three angry Blastoise were released into the separated room. Each Blastoise was ready to charge at the Rocket scientists when they flicked their wrists with the cuffs and a magenta chain sprouted out, attaching itself to the Pokémon. The Pokémon stopped in their tracks a struggled for a moment or two before standing completely still. In minutes, the Rocket scientist was able to turn a raging Blastoise to an obedient Pokémon ready to do their bidding.

“Are you surprised Noire?”

Surprise is not what Noire would describe they were feeling. Apprehension might be a better description. “Interesting but not impressive. Unless these fake chains can do more than turn our own Pokémon obedient, they are useless. Those Pokémon are from the eggs we hatched, are they not?”

“I understand your concern but let me assure you that these chains may prove very useful to us. Those three particular Blastoise were caught in the wild hence their sudden need to tackle our members the moment of their release. We initially tested the chains on the Pokémon we evolved from the eggs we hatched but for the last several weeks, we finally managed to tame even wild Pokémon.” Giovanni moved to sit in his chair, his voice filled with pride. “Now… we haven’t field tested these chains as of yet. We don’t know how successful they are against Pokémon who already have trainers.”

“Ah, so this is where I step in.” Noire smirked, ideas already filling their head on how to test these new chains.

“Great minds think alike. I leave it to your discretion on how you plan to field test our new toys but I want a detailed report of the results. For now, lets it keep it small scale so not to alert any authorities or meddling team leaders.”

“I spotted a few rodents from Team Aqua around our turf. They’ll be the perfect lab rats.”

“Very good. I want this research tight lip, no one else is to know of our plan without prior authorization from me.”

“Are any other executives aware of the research?”

“Only you Noire, my second-in-command. Not even my advisors are aware of the research. I will divulge information to them once field tests are a success. Do you understand?”

“Crystal.” With that, Noire walked out of the office and took out their cell. “Amelie, suit up. I’m sending you on a scouting mission. Also, send me two of our top agents. They are coming with me to go hunt some rats. I’ll brief you three in the command center. This is a silent operation till further notice.”

~

At Instinct Headquarters, Spark went running by Go’s office. “I’m heading on out Go!”

Go stood up from his desk as he heard Spark yell out from the door. “Where are you going!? Did you finish that pile of paperwork on your desk!?”

“Yes, yes! I promised to meet up with Candy at Blanche’s lab tonight and it’s almost midnight! They are so gonna kill me for being late!”

“Spark!! Did you finish sorting out the data from the eggs we got from Celadon City? Professor Willow is going to need it tomorrow!” Go chased after Spark but his leader was already sliding down that stupid pole Spark installed last year. That’s the last time he’s taking the weekend off during building renovations. Before he left, the floor plan was just to expand the facility. When he came back the floor plan included a four-story fireman pole, two slides from the second to the first floor, and a freaking rope course on each floor in addition to the stairs and elevators already in place. Spark made the whole headquarters like a playground.

Go sighed. He doubt Spark heard his last question and proceeded to head to Spark’s office to check just how much work was completed. Empty incubators littered the office floor of Team Instinct’s leader. Not surprising, considering almost every room in Instinct Headquarters had incubators, Pokémon eggs, and Pokémon that freely roam about. At the center of Spark’s desk, Go noticed a big box wrapped to look like a present. He looked around the box for the paperwork he left for Spark but couldn’t find it. He looked at the box one more time. Upon closer inspection, he noticed the tag behind the bow had his name on it and instructions to open it now. Go hesitated but went on ahead and unwrapped the present. The moment he opened the box, streamers and confetti popped out. He can feel several of his veins about to pop out of his head but once the confetti storm ceased, Go saw the pile of paperwork he was looking for. There was a sticky note on top from Spark with the note “Congratulations Go! You won a box of completed paperwork! Love, Spark. P.S. I e-mailed the data to Professor that he wanted.”

Go smiled, relieved that his leader actually managed to finish his work. It did make him wonder just how fast Spark can finish his work if he found time to wrap his paperwork into a present. Go’s phone went off as he was cleaning up the confetti and streamers. It was a message from Sophie asking him if he was free to go out for drinks with Charles tonight. Since Spark actually finished his work, he can leave at any time without worrying about leaving work unfinished. He sent a quick text back stating he will meet them in an half an hour after checking the security in the hatcheries.

After cleaning up the mess, Go headed down to the hatcheries. Team Instinct Headquarters have a steady stream of trainers constantly checking on their Pokémon eggs, waiting for them to hatch. Unlike the other two headquarters, Instinct’s main building have an indoor track next to the hatcheries that allows trainers to walk with their eggs to accelerate the hatching process when the weather outside is not accommodating. As Go walk pass the track, several trainers waived to him as they walk, jog, or run around the track with their incubators. Several more trainers greeted him once he reached the hatcheries. Go looked around and took note of the surveillance cameras in place. New cameras and sensors were recently installed all over the hatcheries and other parts of the building as part of the security measures he and Spark implemented.

Go understands the need for better security but as of late, he feels Spark may have gone a little overboard. Just the other day Go had asked Spark, “Is it necessary for all of this extra security?”

Spark just smiled, “I think it will prove useful to us in the near future. Plus I feel better knowing that our babies are safe and sound.”

Thinking back on it, Go doesn’t see how setting up booby-traps along with the cameras and motion sensors will keep the Pokémon eggs safe. Their budget was nearly tapped out this month because of the extra expenses used on booby-traps Spark added to the security measures. Go’s thoughts were interrupted when a trainer called out his name.

“Mr. Go, someone set off one of the traps in Poke-coop Delta.”

Go made a mental note to remind Spark to rename the hatcheries into something more professional. “Were any eggs stolen?”

“No sir. The last of the Pokémon eggs in there were distributed by Leader Spark to the other teams earlier today. He replaced all the real eggs with plush eggs that we were assigned to distribute to the younger kids in the surrounding daycares.”

“Ok, thank you. Please make a note of the disturbance in the security for me to review tomorrow.”

At that moment an alert went off on Go’s phone. A motion sensor was set off in Spark’s office. Whenever Spark was away, the motion sensor would go off because an egg he left in there hatched or a Pokémon may have wandered in there. Just yesterday, Go spent a half hour trying to convince an Eggxecute that Spark’s desk chair was not a toy. He took a look at the live feed on his phone and something caught his surprise. He had to bring the screen closer to his eyes to make sure it wasn’t playing tricks on him.

In Spark’s office, a red-headed woman clad in a black and red skin-tight body suit was shuffling through the paperwork on Spark’s desk. She was surprised that even though the office look cluttered because of all the incubators and other miscellaneous items, Spark keeps his paperwork organized. Well, he is a lot more organized than her boss. She turned on Spark’s computer. Maybe what she might be looking for is stored in his computer somewhere.

 “Whatever you’re looking for won’t be in that computer.”

The woman cursed herself for not noticing someone else entering the room. “How would you know what I am looking for?”

“I don’t. Spark only uses that computer to play games, nothing work related. I believe I should be the one asking you questions Amelie.”

“Good evening Go.” Amelie watched as Go positioned himself at the exit, leaning casually at the door with his arms crossed. Out of all the people to run into, she had to come face to face with Instinct’s second-in-command. This is not the first time they have crossed paths but all the other encounters involved separating their bosses from killing each other. This will be the first time it was just the two of them.

“I don’t recall Spark giving Rocket affiliates access to his office without his presence. What are you doing here?”

Amelie is not sure how to approach this situation. Noire sent her here to retrieve information and she has yet to find the information they asked for. Should she abort mission or somehow pry the information out of Go? With her experience with Spark, she’s learned never to under estimate Instinct trainers much less a commander of Team Instinct.

“Either you answer my question or we can just stand here staring at each other.” Go sounded deceptively calm, making Amelie even the more wary.

Amelie noticed he hadn’t moved from his spot, effectively blocking the exit unless she engaged him in battle. With a quick survey of her surroundings, she noticed an escape route through the windows. She will have to distract Go in some way but before she leaves, she just might be able to get some info out of him. “Your security can use some work. If I was in the mood, I could have stolen a few eggs on my way here.”

“Unless you were going to steal a bunch of plush eggs, I highly doubt it.” Go watched as Amelie slowly walk around Spark’s desk. “You did manage to set off a couple alarms.”

Amelie quirked a brow. She doesn’t recall setting off any alarms when she sneaked her way through the hatcheries. She noticed the motion sensors and heat signal monitors, successfully avoiding each one of them. It was hard for her to tell if Go was bluffing or not. “Why would you have a bunch of plush eggs in a hatchery?”

“Spark thought it would be amusing to store them in a hatchery. I didn’t see the purpose at the time but now I can see why he would find it amusing. Especially since I was able to witness first hand an Executive Assistant of Rocket confuse a plush for a real Pokémon egg.”

The slight smirk on Go’s face somewhat irritated Amelie. She ignored that last comment and concentrated on the last few steps she needed to take before breaking the window.  “When did Instinct start replacing eggs they took from Team Rocket with plush eggs?”

Go narrowed his eyes at Amelie, “You mean redistributing the eggs to deserving trainers that Team Rocket stole? Rocket has no claims on any eggs we receive.”                                                                                    

“Any eggs that will hatch Pokémon with high IV stats, Team Rocket has already staked their claim. It is only a matter time before we swipe them right under your noses.” One more step and Amelie can make a break for it. “Well Go, it is nice catching up with you but I must bid you farewell.”

Amelie threw her pokeball and a Ninetails came out. Within seconds, Amelie called out “fireblast” and Ninetails attacked. This gave Amelie a chance to break the window. She tried kicking it but no luck. Well, time to take a different approach. She took out her gun and started shooting at the window.

“Shit! Bulletproof glass? Seriously?”

“Did you really think my leader who is literally an electrical bomb will have normal windows in his office?”

Amelie swung around just as Go was about to take a hold of her. She effectively blocked his punch, slightly surprised at how fast he reached her and kicked him to the side. She shot a quick glance to see what is keeping Ninetails occupied and noticed she was fighting against a Houndoom. A Houndoom?!

Go took account of Amelie’s brief distraction and moved to kick her in retaliation. She was sent flying against the wall and the air was briefly knocked out of her. Ninetails ran to her aid, running to tackle Go but before she reached him, Houndoom tackled her back. Ninetails regain her footing in front of Amelie and growled at Go and Houndoom.

“Looks like Instinct is keeping new and rare Pokémon to themselves. That’s a nice Houndoom you have there. Didn’t think Instinct trainers would have a Dark Pokémon in their ranks.” Amelie dusted herself off and decided her only way out is to go back from where she came from.

“I rescued Lollipops from thieves trying to sell him for illegal Pokémon battles who left him mistreated and malnourished. Being a thief yourself, you might know a thing or two about that.”

Amelie glared at Go, acknowledging that he was trying to get a rise from her. His harsh words were easy for her to brush off, perks of working under Noire but his calm tone of voice was a bit unnerving. “You seem to have the same eloquent naming capabilities as Spark.”

“Fortunately, I don’t. Spark just happened to be there when I rescued him and he took a liking to the name after giving him a lollipop. All this time you still haven’t answered my initial question. What are you doing here?” Go took a threatening step toward her as well as his Houndoom.

Doesn’t look like Amelie was going to get the information she wanted from Go. Best she can do now is try to leave unscathed. “Ninetails, use hyperbeam!”

“Houndoom, dodge and use Smog!”

Amelie ran as fast as she can towards the door but just before she can reach the door, in the midst of the dark cloud from Houndoom’s attack, Go tackled her down. Amelie shoved him off and moved to kick him away only for Go to wrestle her back down to the ground. They can both hear the cracking of the wall where the hyperbeam landed and the snarling of Ninetails and Houndoom fighting each other.

As the sparring between Amelie and Go continued, Go heard familiar voices headed towards Spark’s office. When Amelie went in for a punch, Go quickly grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her, and pinned her against the wall.

 “I know you are trying to get info about the eggs that were confiscated from Team Rocket and sent to the Professor but Spark already made sure to distribute it back to into the pokestop system and to trainers who needed them.” Go whispered to Amelie’s ear as she struggled to get away from his hold.

Amelie’s eyes widened at the information Go is easily giving to her that she was almost doubtful about the credibility of the information. She tried head-butting her head backwards towards Go causing him to loosen his grip to avoid a hit. Before she can move away, Go pinned her back to the wall when she swung around to hit him.

 “I have orders not to kill you nor send you to jail unless absolutely necessary and if I want Noire to have a personal vendetta against my life. So… in the next 10 seconds, I’m going to let you go and you are going to call Ninetails back.” But when Go slowly let go of Amelie, she attempted to kick him on his groin. Before she can connect, he picked her up, raised her arms above her head, and pressed his body against her to keep her feet from touching the ground. Amelie sneered at him in response, cursing his height advantage and the dangerously close proximity of their bodies against each other. Her attempt to squirm away from his grasp only resulted in him growling at her in response. A mix of anger and possibly sexual frustration rushed through her body when she heard him growl.

“Let’s try this again. You don’t have much time if you don’t want to end up locked in jail so you better listen to me. Call your Ninetails back. Follow the passageway and keep your head covered when you get out.”

Amelie didn’t fully understand what Go was trying to tell her but the next thing she knew, he dropped her to the floor. As she tried to regain her footing and call Ninetails back to her pokeball, he felt a hoodie place on top of her head.”

Go leaned close to her ear, whispering, “Don’t take off the jacket till you leave Instinct grounds or your hair will be a beacon for Instinct trainers to hunt you down. Now go.”

The wall behind Amelie opened up and she was shoved inside the small passageway. By the time she turned around to ask Go what was going on, she saw him quickly disappear as the wall closed after her. For moment she was in a pitch black darkness until she took off the hoodie Go had all but dumped on her. She noticed that her hair started to glow an eerie yellow-green color. Ah… Amelie now realized what Go had meant about her managing to set off an alarm. Unknown to her until now, when she went snooping around one of the hatchery, she managed to set off some sort of trap that would identify her as an intruder.

The moment Amelie disappeared behind the wall, Go quickly surveyed Spark’s office. There was a big gaping hole on the wall from Ninetail’s hyperbeam attack and there was debris everywhere. Go sighed heavily. He walked over to Spark’s desk and turned over the little Zapdos figurine next to the computer that was facing the door to face towards the window. In moments, the wall that had the bullet proof window with Amelie’s bullet lodged in place, opened up to reveal the night sky.

The voices that Go heard from a distance earlier manifested into the voices of Charles, Sophie, and several Instinct trainers crowded at the entrance of Spark’s office.

“Dude, what the hell happened?” Charles was the first one to break the silence. “Sophie said you were meeting us in thirty and you never showed. When we came to check up on you, there was a loud explosion.”

“A newly evolved Ninetails wandered into Spark’s office and got startled when I arrived to escort her out of the office. I had to have Lollipops weaken her first before I can catch it and release it outside.”

“There’s a whole wall missing?!” One of the younger Instinct trainers pointed out.

“Don’t worry about it. During the battle, Houndoom accidentally blew it apart. I’ll just send a message to Spark and we can just tarp the area until I can get it fixed.” Go started directing half of the Instinct trainers present to clean up the debris and the other half to start putting together a tarp to cover the area with the missing wall.

Charles was looking around. There was something odd about the missing wall and he can’t quite put his finger on it. He walked over towards the missing wall when he noticed Sophie staring at the gaping hole on the other wall. “What are you thinking Soph?”

Sophie motioned for Charles to come look at what she’s seeing, “Leader Spark is not the only one who is going to need a new wall for his office.”

“Hey Go, take a look at this. You’re going to wish you were at the bar with us earlier.”

“What is it Charles?” Go walked over to where Sophie and Charles were standing.

The moment he saw what the other two were looking at, he groaned in irritation. Charles was right, he was wishing he had a couple drinks in him right now. From Spark’s office, you can see into the hallway and into the nearby office. Unfortunately, that nearby office belonged to him. Sophie stood beside Go and pat his back in comfort.

~

A week later, Noire and Amelie were back in Giovanni’s office. Noire had just finished debriefing him on the effectiveness of the artificial red chains. Giovanni was sitting at his desk, clearly satisfied with the results.

“Team Aqua was the perfect lab rat to try out these new chains. We got ourselves some new strong Pokémon, ready to do our bidding.” Noire excitedly recalled.

Amelie stood behind them in silence, listening to the exchange between the bosses. When she first heard of these new red chains that didn’t need human hosts, she can’t help but feel awash in uncertainty.

Giovanni shared in the excitement with Noire. “Very good, very good. How many Pokémon did we collect? Any rare ones?”

“Unfortunately, those Aqua-rats only had four very strong Pokémon worth testing the chains on. None of them were rare.”

“Well Noire, I would like to know how effective they are on much stronger and rare Pokémon. Maybe even test how well it can withstand the strength of a Titan.”

“From what I gather so far, it will take more than one chain to get a hold of something as strong as a Titan. The Nidoqueen I swiped almost broke one of the chains.”

“It seems like we need more test subjects. What is your opinion on this Executive Assistant Amelie?” Giovanni turned his attention to Amelie, slightly startling her.

Amelie is not very comfortable with this particular new weapon but Noire seemed to be intrigued by it. She thought for a moment before answering. “As you said sir, without more test subjects, we will not know the full potential of these weapons.”

“Very astute observation. How should we gauge the potential of these weapons?” Giovanni directed the question to Noire.

Noire leaned back in their chair before responding, “I know just the Team that I’m more than happy to test these new weapons on.”

Amelie noticed the sudden gleam appear in Noire’s eyes. Whenever she saw that particular glow in their eyes, it always meant they were about to let hell loose. Just who were they about to let hell loose on? Arceus, have mercy on their souls.


	7. Bonds and Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'If you begin to understand what you are without trying to change it, then what you are undergoes a transformation.'  
> -Jiddu Krishnamurti

Just outside the city where the forest touches the mountains, Spark sits on the edge of a ledge looking over the region. He was high enough to see past the city towards the horizon touching the sea on his left and to see the rugged terrain past the Instinct Reserves towards the unexplored plains. He found this place when he first moved to Opal. Spark needed a place where he can escape and be himself. He also needed a place for Zapdos to spread their wings without being noticed. He watched Zapdos glide above him and land silently beside him.

**A storm is coming.**

Spark looked at Zapdos skeptically, “It’s not one of your doings this time?”

**I could ask you the same thing but alas, it is neither of our doing.**

“I don’t create storms unless I’m tapping into your powers.”

**I can no longer tell you what you say is true. You know this yourself.**

“It is hard for me to admit that Fearow.” Spark looked down at his hands where Zapdos left their mark. “Part of me wants to hold onto when I still had no feeling in my hands at all times.”

**I would think it would make you happy that our mark no longer leaves your hand numb every time unless I take over.**

“Well, I am but it also means I have to face the reality. Am I still human? Am I turning into a Pokémon? Or am I turning into something that will hurt the ones I care about?”

**You are who you make yourself to be but I believe you do not need to worry about becoming a Pokémon. I will ensure you are able to continue supplying me with those tasty puffins.**

Spark laughed, “I wouldn’t mind being like Donglord. Sleep, eat, and play all day.”

Large clouds gathered with lightning flashing across the quickly darkening sky. Seconds later, loud booming sounds in succession filled the air. Spark closed his eyes and let himself feel the wind pick up in speed and the atmosphere increase in density.

“I realized long ago that I cannot claim innocence for what we did to all those people but whenever I am reminded that I cannot feel anything in my hands, I was able to pretend that it wasn’t me. It wasn’t me who killed that man who abuse those poor sandshrews. It wasn’t me who killed that crazy scientist who experimented on newborn Pokémon. It wasn’t me who massacred those people running the illegal underground Pokémon fighting league.”

Zapdos ruffled their feathers and electricity crackled through the air. **They were all despicable human atrocities, enemy to all Pokémon.**

“That is no excuse for me to take it onto myself to execute judgement. The returning feeling of my hands reminded me how I felt at that moment I laid judgement. I didn’t just like it, I reveled in it.”

**You were not alone in those moments. Why should you not revel in eliminating evil? You are too harsh on yourself young one.**

Spark turned to pet Zapdos’s head and the Titan cooed in appreciation. “Did all of your other bonded in the past ever had the same trouble with the bond transforming them?”

**There was only one other bonded who has undergone similar affects as you.**

“Did the past bonded humans of Articuno and Moltres go through similar problems?”

**I cannot say for sure. We are all protective of the humans we willingly choose to bond with, but the other two are very wary of allowing their human full reign of their bond.**

“Why is that?”

**Flame-bird hates putting their bonded in that kind of danger and risk losing the bond. Ice-beak…**

Spark looked at Zapdos, confused by the pause but quickly a wave of sadness washed over him. He soon realized it was Zapdos’s grief he was feeling, not his own.

**Articuno has experienced rejection by a bonded and both of them suffered consequences. Ever since then, Ice-beak have been very selective whom to bond with. Your silver-head friend is very fortunate to be chosen.**

“That one bonded you said had similar problems as me, did the bond transform them?” Rain started to fall and Spark looked up to watch the sky light up with lightning.

**I have faith you are able to overcome the struggles you are faced with.**

Spark stood up from his spot, “You need to work on your pep talk Fearow.” In response, Zapdos disappeared in a flash of light as lightning touched the ground where Zapdos once stood. Spark sighed and proceeded to hike back down the mountain from the way which he came from.

* * *

“Miss Candela, can you appraise Cindy?”

Candela was just leaving the training hall in Valor tower after observing some trainers battle when a young trainer stopped her for an appraisal. She was more than happy to take a look at the trainer’s Cyndaquil in their arms. Candela took out her handheld to scan the Pokémon as she held it. “Overall, your Cindy is a strong Pokémon. I’m blown away by its STATS. WOW!”

The young trainer beamed up at her as Candela gave back her Cyndaquil. “Thank you so much!”

“Hey Candy, I need a change clothes.”

Candela turned around to see Spark, soaking wet and leaving a trail of puddles as he approached her. “Spark! Were you out there in the storm!?”

Spark chuckled, “What gave it away? This was the closest place that I know that had a shower and a spare set of my clothes.”

“Goodness Spark, you are going to leave a mud trail on my floor. You’re going to cause my trainers to slip. Chuck, bring some…”

Charles immediately appeared with two towels. He signaled to a couple of trainers walking by and they went running off to clean up the puddles. He handed the towels to Spark, “I saw you coming in so I took the liberty to bring you towels.”

“Thanks Charles, greatly appreciate it.”

“Thank you Chuckster!” Candela tugged on Spark’s wet jacket sleeve to get his attention. “Come on Spark. While you’re here, you might as well look over the data my team collected for your Pokémon egg research. “

Charles shook his head in exasperation as he watched the two leaders head toward the elevators. He redirected his attention to help the trainers cleaning up the water mess the Instinct Leader left.

In the elevator, Spark was taking off his jacket and Candela noticed he managed to soak his shirt and pants as well. “What were you doing out in the storm?”

Spark’s eyes glimmered gold for a second, “Enjoying the weather.”

“Zapdos didn’t cause the storm, did he?”

“Nah, it was mother nature’s work this time around. This is my favorite jacket, can you dry it for me Candela?” Spark handed her his jacket.

“Just because I’m bonded with Moltres, that doesn’t mean I am a walking dryer.” Candela quickly asked Moltres for assistance. She can hear Moltres snort in her head and blaming Zapdos about giving humans useless ideas. In moments, steam can be seen coming off Spark’s jacket.

Spark was busy taking off his wet shirt to hear what she said. Candela can’t help but appreciate the droplets of water trailing down Spark’s naked chest. One particular drop of water caught her attention trailing down his hard abdomen down into his pants. She realized she wasn’t the only one who noticed this when the two leaders stepped out of the elevator. Several trainers stopped to gawk at Spark’s shirtless body and Candela could not help but giggle at her trainers’ expressions.

When they arrived to Candela’s office, Spark made a beeline for Candela’s closet. She hung his jacket next to her jacket on the coat rack. She headed towards her large mahogany desk with the Valor emblem etched on the front to look for the folder she had prepared for Spark earlier in the week. Candela figures she might as well distract herself from thoughts of pouncing on a wet, shirtless Spark while at work. Where did she put that folder?  She heard Spark walk out of her closet and moved behind her to give a quick peck on her cheeks.

“Thanks Can-Can for drying my jacket. Find what you wanted to show me?”

“Not yet. I might have put it in my filing cabinet.” When she turned around, she bumped against Spark’s bare chest. The contact sent a small shock of pleasure through her. “Damn it Spark.”

Spark blinked his baby blue eyes at her, “What’s wrong? I haven’t broke anything yet.”

‘This dork is adorably sexy’ is the thought that passed through Candela’s mind when she saw the confused expression on Spark’s face. Restraint be damned during working hours. Her gold eyes flashed red and Spark immediately felt the rising the temperature in the room.

“You are about to break me if I can help it.” Candela slowly traced her fingers down Spark’s chest and down each muscle of his abdomen. “You can’t walk around shirtless without suffering the consequences.”

One glance at Candela’s sultry expression, Spark knew he had to satiate Candela’s lust before he can receive the data for his research. Fortunately, he is always raring to go when Candela gives him that look. Spark leaned forward, trapping Candela between his body and her desk. “I thought you had a policy about no sex during working hours?”

Candela continues to brush her fingers up and down Spark’s body. “I do. No sex during office hours because I have several trainers who come in and out of my office.”

Spark moved his body to where he stood between her stocking-covered legs, forcing Candela to partially sit on her desk. “It is only mid-afternoon. You will have to wait a couple more hours before I can “break” you.”

A small moan escaped Candela’s lips as she felt his hot breath trail down her neck. She slowly moved her arms around Spark’s neck, silently beckoning him to move closer. “We can engage in other activities until then.”

“I don’t know if you can hold out until then.” Spark moved his hands to caress Candela’s thighs, making his way up her skirt. “I wouldn’t want to be held responsible for breaking one of your policies. Even Blanchey doesn’t have as strict of a policy as you.”

“Blanche has more members than we do. They are less likely to participate in work sex.” But the mere thought of a naked Blanche writhing in pleasure in their office was enough to soak Candela’s lace underwear more so than it already was.

Spark smirked and Candela’s heart skipped a beat. He lifted her up so that she is now fully seated on her desk and legs spread open enough for easier access. “Sounds like you haven’t realized just how wild Blanche gets being pounded on their examination table.”

Candela’s eyes widened in surprise. “You lie.” She has tried a few times to coax Blanche to different forms of intimacy during work but they were always interrupted by someone or something.

“You know as well as I do when Blanche is in the mood, there is no stopping them. Just the other day, I was face deep between their legs in one of the Mystic Laboratories.” Spark traced a thumb over Candela’s core, feeling the dampness through her stocking. She jerked her hips forward at his touch. “Remember the Eeveelutions test tube set you gave them as a congratulatory gift earlier this year?”

Why is he bringing that up now? Candela just nodded her head, too lost in pleasure to form coherent words as Spark continued to rub her clit. She can feel him move his other hand around her buttocks and squeeze.

“I was able to show Blanche other uses for the test tube. Their favorite use of it was to when I stuck it in here.” Spark stuck a finger up Candela’s anus and she gasped in response. “While I moved it in and out, Blanche was moaning in ecstasy as I occupied my attention with their front.”

Spark moved his finger in and out of Candela’s behind in the same rhythm as his other fingers pushed in out of her still covered, notably wet cunt. Candela had to lean back for support and brace herself on the desk as she was reaching her climax.

“You sound just like Blanche the other day.” Spark’s movements and the vision he painted of Blanche was just too much for Candela to handle. Her orgasm came at that moment but her body ached for more.

Candela felt Spark’s hardness pressing against her thigh. She desperately needed it inside her now. Screw her policy. Candela reached for the phone on her desk and proceeded to make a quick call. Spark watched her hit the speaker button and a familiar voice answered the call.

“How may I help you Miss Candela?”

“Charles, don’t let anyone come to my office until I say so. Me and Spark have important business to discuss and we do not want to be interrupted.” Candela tugged Spark’s pants down and started stroking him. Spark can hear Charles sigh through the phone, briefly wondering if he heard him groan when Candela started touching him.

“Don’t be too loud leader.”

“What do you mean by that? Hey Chuckster!” But Charles already hung up the phone with a resounding click.

Spark used Candela’s moment of distraction to take her mouth and kiss her passionately. Candela responded immediately, pressing her red lips and wet tongue against his hungry mouth. “I’m amending my no work sex policy so get to it Sparky boy.”

Spark didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed Candela down on top of her desk filled with paper while all the while locking lips with each other. Candela can hear Spark tearing her stockings as he moved her and just as soon as she felt her stockings give way, he swiftly entered her. His length and thickness filling her completely, hips bucking in satisfaction.

She was so hot, wet, and ready for him. He can feel the walls of her vagina envelop his cock as he rocked back and forth, moving faster with each thrust. Candela’s whole body was wriggling beneath him, panting in pure bliss. She wrapped her legs around him, bringing him closer and deeper than before. Spark groaned at the feeling. With each thrust, the tighter she gets.

He needed more. He tore her blouse open, roughly grabbing her breasts. Spark trailed wet kisses down Candela’s collar bone to her nipples. He jutted his tongue against the erect nipple of her right breast, sucking it while his other hand moved to pinch her left nipple. Candela cried out. Her nipples were always so sensitive but Spark’s ministrations was too much. She needed release, she needed it now.

Candela moved a hand between them and started to circle her swollen nub.  Spark watch her suck on her fingers then play with her erect nipple, pinching it ever so often. Candela playing with herself was so erotic that his climax caught him off guard. The feel of Spark’s hot semen against her thigh brought Candela’s own orgasm.

Candela moved to strip the rest of her clothes off. Spark was trying to catch his breath when Candela gave him a slight peck on the lips. Then she moved to clear off her desk, causing several papers to fall all over the floor. She climbed back up on her desk but this time with her chest down forward and her ass up in the air. In the most seductive voice that Spark has heard, Candela turned to look at him to say, “Tell me again how much Blanche like those test tubes I got for them.” And just like that, Spark was raring to go once more.

They might have gone more than once or twice before Spark finally made it in the shower and Candela went back to looking for the folder she needed. After a couple of sessions with Spark in the shower, Candela feels more refreshed than she did this morning. She knew it was a good idea to have a closet full of spare outfits in her offices he can change into. Candela finally found the data she wanted to show Spark and just in time. He was walking out of the bathroom when she handed him the folder.

“Is this it?” Spark flipped through the folder. “Wow, Valor hatched more eggs this quarter. Thanks Candy! This will help a lot.”

“You’re welcome. I’ve been meaning to give this to you sooner but I got busy with reworking the gym battling sequence.”

“Professor mentioned that you two were looking at ways to improve how trainers of the same team can take over and defend gyms. Blanche and I look forward to it.”

Candela smiled, she was always happy to know when her fellow Leaders took interest in her research as well. Before she can say more about her research, her desk phone rang. “Candela speaking.”

It was Charles calling and he sounded a bit frustrated. “Leader, we have a problem. It seems that the storm may have disrupted some of our security alert systems. We are having difficulty bringing it back online.”

“I’m on my way. I’ll meet you at the security control room.”

“Do you need my help?” Spark offered. “If it’s a problem with electrical wiring, I can be of use.”

“Thanks Spark but we might just need to do a hard reboot of the system. I’ll let you know if the storm caused some of the wiring to get loose or break. You can finish reviewing the data I gave you.” Candela grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

It’s been a whole hour and Candela still hasn’t returned to the office. Spark has already faxed the data to his headquarters and made copies just in case the fax didn’t go through. He noticed most of the people working has already gone home. He figures that they would want to go home earlier than usual before the storm gets any worse. Spark decided to give Go a call and let him know about the data Candela had collected for them.

The phone only rang once before Go answered. “Hey Spark. Are you calling about the fax you just sent?”

“Yeah, there were 50 pages in total. Did you get all of them?”

“I just received the last page moments ago. Team Valor hatched more eggs this quarter from what I saw so far.”

“I’m so proud of them! Anyways, how are our office renovations going? Are they done yet?” Spark had left Go to oversee the repairs of their offices when a certain intruder blasted the walls caused by her Ninetails not too long ago.

“They just finished this afternoon. Lucky for us they finished most of the work before the storm came rolling in.”

All of a sudden a loud alarm went off. “High alert! High alert! Intruders in South Entrance! High alert! High alert!”

“Hey Go, I gotta get going. Something’s wrong, I’m going to go help Candela.”

Before Go can respond, Spark had already ended the call and sprinted towards the South Entrance. On his way down, all the lights went off. Moments later, the generators kicked in. Spark is hoping that it was just storm causing the security to go off and the power to cut off but his gut feeling is telling him it’s something else.

By the time he reached the ground floor, everything was in chaos. He heard explosions and yelling. Regular employees and civilians were being told to evacuate the building by the newer trainers. Non-combatant trainers were securing the area. When he reached the area near the South Entrance or what was left of it, he saw a hoard of Team Rocket members battling it out with Valor trainers. Spark looked for Candela and finally spotted her going head to head with Noire. This is not good. He was about to head towards battle to assist when he saw one of the younger trainers huddled behind a pillar, crying. Spark grabbed him, “Hey kid. Are you hurt?”

The little boy was trying his best to stop crying. “No. My brother told me to hide here but I want to help him. Those people and their Pokémon look so scary.”

Spark figured this is the first time the young kid encountered Team Rocket. “If you want to help your brother, you can do me a big favor. Do you know where the front desk is at the North Entrance?” The little boy nodded at Spark. “I need you to press the red button with the Valor symbol that’s in the glass box by the phone. It will call for back up. Do you know what I’m talking about?”

“You’re talking about the Valor emergency button!” The little boy’s eyes lit up in determination and he had stopped crying.

“That’s the one, now go press that button!” Spark watched the little boy run towards the north entrance. Good thing he remembered what Candela told him about the security measures she put in place. He noted that it was still raining pretty hard and it put several Valor trainers at a disadvantage that had fire Pokémon battling.

 Candela and Noire were engaged in hand to hand combat. Neither one has yet to call their Pokémon out. They were pretty evenly matched but Candela had a nagging feeling that the Rocket asshole was holding back. She didn’t like that smug look on their face at all.

“What’s the matter Valor? Realizing that I’m about to pummel you into the ground?” Noire sent a round house kick towards Candela.

Candela managed to block it and return a kick to their abdomen. “You were saying Rocket trash?”

Noire snarled at them, “I hate you so much.”

“Feeling is mutual darling. It’s a pity that Blanche was saddled with a no-good twin like you. Don’t worry, they have me now.” Candela knew full well how Noire detests being pointed out that their twin is no longer with them. She managed to get in another clear hit on Noire’s face.

Noire’s eyes glowed with disdain. “By the time I get through with you, you’ll wish you never messed with me bitch.” Noire figures now is the best time to step it up and proceed with the next step of their plan. “Go Venusaur, whip that Valor witch into place!”

Candela quickly moved out of the way and called out her Scizor. “Scizor! Shred that Rocket shit apart.” She needed to end this quickly before her Valor tower suffered any more damage. She took a quick look to see how her team was fairing and it seems as if they are able to hold their ground but she doesn’t know how much longer.

“I bet you have your best trainers fighting us right now. Wonder how they’d feel being stripped off of their Pokémon.” Noire took out their gun and started shooting at Candela.

Candela took cover behind a broken piece of the wall. Shit! She didn’t have any weapons on her right now to fight back. “What the hell are you talking about Rocket? There’s only one of you. You can’t use your chain on all of my trainers.”

“Who ever said I’d be using my chains on them?” Noire’s expression darkened, maliciously grinning at Candela’s confused expression. “Now Amelie! Send out the signal,” Noire yelled into their earpiece.

Amelie was occupied in battle against Charles when she heard Noire yell into her earpiece. She took out her flare gun and shot it up in the air. A purple streak flashed against the stormy clouds. At that moment, the atmosphere took a turn.

Spark saw the purple flare go up in the air. He wondered what it could possibly mean but when he saw the flash of magenta appear beside several Rocket grunts, he knew they were in big trouble now.

Candela heard one of her trainers scream and she whipped her head to look. The look of concern on Candela’s face morphed into horror when she realized what was happening. The particular trainer she heard scream was being attacked by her very own Haunter. What was going on? Then several more of her trainers started screaming, their own Pokémon attacking them as well. That’s when she noticed the glowing chain around each Pokémon who turned against their trainer.

“Call your Pokémon back! Call them back! Chains won’t affect them while in their pokeball!” Spark was yelling at the trainers. Candela and Noire whipped around at the sound of Spark’s voice.

“Shit, I wasn’t expecting anyone else to get here already.”  Noire growled in frustration when they finally spotted Spark heading towards them.

“Noire!!” Candela’s eyes burned red and steam started to appear around her. “What the fuck did you do!?” Candela came hurling at Noire and proceeded to attack them with more ferocity than before. She managed to knock off Noire’s earpiece and gun in the process.

Several trainers were starting to panic, unsure what to do with their Pokémon that turned against them. Spark felt the need to take back command of the situation. He called out his Wigglytuff and Jolteon, “Donglord! Marshmallow! Incapacitate the Pokémon under the chain’s control!” Spark turned to face the trainers, “Valor commanders, you guys stay and only use the Pokémon you have the strongest bond with! All the rest of you, lockdown the tower!”

Valor trainers started to move but several who still had Pokémon under the chain’s control looked at Spark warily. "The moment I break those chains, call your Pokémon back and don’t let them out again until this is over!”

Charles heard Spark but realized some trainers were still hesitant, “You heard what Instinct’s Leader said! Move it!” He’s not exactly sure what Spark was planning but all he can do was trust in his judgement.

“Amelie!” Noire was yelling out a command to Amelie while fighting off a furious Valor Leader. “Phase three!!”

Amelie heard them and was taking out another flare gun from the looks of it. Before she can shoot it, Charles tackled her. “I’m not letting you proceed with this plan of yours!” The flare gun went flying off to the side.

“Shit!” Amelie tried shoving Charles away but he had her pinned down to the ground. She whistled for her Ninetale’s attention and Charles was tackled off of her. “Good girl! Now finish them off!”

“Arcanine!”

Ninetale’s attack met with Arcanine’s causing a large explosion that propelled both Amelie and Charles back. Amelie noticed the flare gun was further away from her than before. She sprinted to it but before she can reach it, Charles had kicked her back. He glared down at Amelie, “I don’t have the same orders as Go. I will not hesitate to take you out.”

Amelie spit out blood from her mouth. “I highly doubt that you can.” Suddenly, a loud booming sound can be heard. She looked up in the sky and noticed lighting gathering around them.

Both Noire and Candela looked up from their fight as well. Did Spark summon Zapdos? No… Spark’s body was surrounded by electricity. For each Pokémon his Pokémon rendered incapacitated, Spark used his bond’s ability to break the chain.

Fuck! This is not how it was supposed to go. At this rate, Team Rocket was going to lose the Pokémon they stole and put under the chain’s control. Amelie knew Noire was saving up their energy for when it was time to use their ability so it was up to her to execute the next phase. She ran for the flare gun again and just before Charles can attack her again, she threw dirt on his face. She managed to shoot the flare gun.

A red flare went up this time. Several minutes passed before a series of explosion can be heard from the other side of the Valor Tower. Shit! All the other trainers less experienced in combat were in the other side of the tower. Candela was getting angrier by the second. Most of her team member had gone home early because of the storm so she was lacking people. It wouldn’t have been so bad if not for the fact majority of the security defenses she had put in place was taken down and the tower is solely running on generators. Also, her team could not utilize the help of their Pokémon due to fear of being taken under these new chains Team Rocket had with them.

Spark hoped the little kid from earlier managed to press the emergency button before those explosions. He managed to break the chains of several Pokémon but there were still more Pokémon under Rocket’s control. These trainers were not prepared to face their own Pokémon that they caught or hatched to raise and grow with them as partners. It frustrated Spark.

**Let me take care of these insolent fools.**

“No Fearow! You can’t come out, no matter what. It’s a trap! I just know it is!”

Just as Spark was telling Fearow to stand back, he felt a wave of heat hit him. He whipped his head to look at where Candela was standing. His eyes widening in terror. “No Candela! Don’t let them out!”

It was too late. Moltres was indignant, furious, and ready to burn all those who hurt the ones under their care. Candela’s eyes glowed brighter and the tips of her hair reddened like the shade of roaring fire. Moltres’s mark on her thigh shined through Candela’s torn skirt.

**_I will not stand by and take this insult any longer._ **

Noire watched in awe as Moltres appeared through a ball of fire that enveloped Candela’s body. The Titan of Fire has taken flight and ready to wreak havoc. Everything was going according to plan. Now is the time for action. They took out their own flare gun hidden in their boot and shot up the blue flare in the air.

Whatever Noire had planned, Spark had to stop it or at least stall until more help can come. He had to obscure the flare from sight but how? Spark summoned as much energy as he can, eyes glowing gold. At that instant, everything went white.

Everyone in the immediate area was blinded by the bright flashes of lighting that filled the sky. Noire growled in anger, they couldn’t see anything and they doubt the rest of their team could either. The flare was useless to them now. Moltres continued to soar in the sky and immediately burned the ground where any Team Rocket member stood. Noire had to get things back on track. They summoned their Blastoise and ordered it to attack Moltres

Candela laughed, almost maniacally, and eyes still glowing red. “Your Pokémon doesn’t stand a chance against the Titan of Fire.” A resonating echo came with Candela’s voice. Moltres was communicating through their bonded and came swooping down towards Noire.

Noire was ready for this.  Their plan was to weaken Moltres first but thanks to the Instinct asshole, they couldn’t signal the squad in the distance to turn on the water pumps. No matter, they just needed to test something. If they managed to catch the Legendary bird while they’re at it, so be it. They can feel the heat as Moltres approached closer. Noire’s eyes glowed as they removed their glove.

Spark was catching his breath after expelling that much electrical charge while at the same time keeping Zapdos at bay. Zapdos wanted to come out and destroy but Spark had a feeling that would be a bad idea. Several Rocket grunts was still unable to see and lost their hold on the chains they were using. More Valor trainers were able to get their Pokémon back but a few were still under Rocket’s control. Spark looked over at Candela, confident that he made sure his trick didn’t affect her or Moltres. The Legendary Pokémon was coming down fast towards Noire. Spark tried to warn Candela and the Titan but it was too late.

“Don’t do it Moltres! No!!” Spark was screaming.

Everyone looked towards Moltres and they were rendered frozen. Half of the people looked joyful while the other half looked mortified. Noire had taken out their chains and wrapped it around Moltres. Loud screeching pierced through the air. Moltres was fighting the chain’s hold and attempting to free itself but Noire released more energy to keep hold of the red chain. Candela was groaning in pain, trying to mentally fight off Noire’s attempt to break the bond. Noire’s nose and ears started bleeding from the stress of keeping hold of Moltres.

Spark called out to Charles, who was closer to where Noire and Candela stood, to stop Noire. Charles ran towards Noire and ordered his Arcanine to attack but Ninetales intercepted the attack. Amelie ran after Charles to stop him from getting any closer. He was only a few steps away from Noire when Amelie reached him and grabbed him by the legs. She wrestled him to the ground. Then an ear-deafening scream of a tortured woman and animal penetrated everybody’s ears.

Candela was writhing in agony and her screams continue to increase in volume. Everyone around her, both Rocket and Valor members, were rendered motionless, horrified by the scene unfolding in front them. They can almost feel Candela’s mind shattering like glass as if it were their own mind breaking. Their bodies shuddered in terror as they listen to the screeching of Moltres like nails on a chalkboard.

Candela tried to fight the pain as it wracked her body. She thought Moltres and her were holding their bond together, as hard as it was. But then, all of a sudden, they were losing the battle of wills. Candela can feel her bond with Moltres slipping. The more intense the feeling became, the more pain she felt as if Moltres was holding onto her mind for dear life.

Noire had taken off their other glove with her teeth, revealing a metal cuff around their wrist attached to another chain. Noire had managed to use the artificial chain alongside their red chain. Using the original chain was taking its toll on Noire. More blood flowed out of their nose, ears, and mouth. They can feel the bond between Moltres and Valor Leader breaking. They can feel their body breaking down from the inside but all thoughts of reason to let go were gone. The Titan of Fire is within grasp, just a little bit more but then her chain broke. The moment their red chain broke, the artificial chain followed. What happened? A whirlwind of yellow appeared in front of them and next thing they knew, they were flying in the air.

Spark used what strength he had to reach Moltres and break the red chain. He grabbed Noire by the neck and threw them as far as he could. They ended up crashing against a tree. Once Moltres realized the chains have fallen, it engulfed itself in fire and disappeared into Candela. Spark caught Candela before she fell to the ground.

Amelie ran to Noire. “Are you okay?” As she spoke, her breath became visible. The ground around her began to freeze. She looked up to see the Leader of Team Mystic had arrived.

Noire started coughing, trying to catch their breath. Blood spewing everywhere. They feel the air thin and see rain turn into snow. “Blanche…”

“We need to leave. You are in no shape to fight.” Amelie tried helping Noire up. The tree beside them froze over. They need to leave now before they end up empty handed. She can hear sirens nearby. Amelie grabbed the flare gun hidden in Noire’s other boot and shot up the white flare in the air. “Team Rocket retreat!”

Blanche was seething and they can feel Articuno’s wrath intertwine with theirs. Their eyes turned ice-blue cold and their bond mark glowed white. Everything around them began turning into ice. They were going to make whoever responsible of hurting Candela and Moltres pay.

“Blanche! Don’t! We need to get Candela out of here.” Spark was holding onto to Candela, using his jacket to cover her from the snow.  She was barely breathing and her pulse very weak.

Team Rocket was retreating but Articuno wanted to fight. Blanche was torn. Part of them wanted to give in to Articuno and go after their twin but after seeing Candela passed out in Spark’s arm, they decided Candela’s well-being is more important.

 Spark held Candela close as Blanche surveyed her body, looking for any major external injuries. He heard Blanche voice tremble in concern as they tell Candela that paramedics are arriving. Spark looked around the area. Valor Tower was missing chunks of building. Trainers were injured. Many were devastated about either their hurt leader or stolen Pokémon. Charles is comforting a couple young trainers who had their Pokémon turn against them and taken by Team Rocket. It was a disaster zone and Spark felt this was only the beginning of the trouble to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put more in this chapter but I feel it would disrupt the flow.  
> \--Candela only has that "no work sex" policy because she was almost caught several times doing the hanky-panky by young eager trainers. But that policy is only reserved for her office, anywhere else in the Valor tower is fair game.  
> \--Blanche doesn't use the Eeveelution test tubes for work. They only have it for display but she would clean it regularly. They are very thankful that they do clean and disinfect it regularly. Actually, Blanche is very glad that they keep all their labs clean and sanitized daily.  
> \---Hope you enjoy the story so far and I gladly accept any criticism or input. Thank you so much for taking the time to keep reading my story up to this point. It makes me very happy and motivate my creativeness.


	8. What Comes Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pokemon GO program received a calamitous shock and Team Valor suffered for it. After the unexpected attack of Team Rocket, all three teams will come together to devise a plan to take back what was stolen and regain the peace. But will their plan of action be enough or is there more to their enemy that meets the eye? What do you mean Team Rocket might not be the enemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Hello!! Just in time for Zapdos Week in Pokemon GO! As a reminder, POKEMON GO is not mine and I do not own the leaders nor Professor Willow. The characters of Noire and Amelie belong to surfacage. My depictions of the other characters are based from my own imagination. Please enjoy!

Professor Willow surveyed the area around him. The rain finally stopped and the sun was shining. Unfortunately, the atmosphere was anything but sunny from where he stood. Charred debris and smoke surrounded the area, littered with spikes of ice and left-over static. He looked at the once formidabble Valor tower, now left standing with large portions of the building missing. Several able-bodied trainers from all three teams were busy patching up different areas of the building to keep it from falling apart. The Valor trainers who were assisting with the patchwork kept to themselves in an attempt to distract their minds from the events that recently unfolded. Many other Valor trainers were consoling each other from the loss of numerous stolen pokemon and the fragile status of their fearless leader.

  
Professor Willow walked over to Charles, who was sitting on the ground. He mindlessly stared at the area where remnants of scorch marks marred the ground, indicative of damage that can only done by the Titan of Fire. Go was in the midst of wrapping up Charles's bleeding arm that resulted from what looks like a large mark that only an animal or pokemon could inflict. The professor looked over at Go to inquire about how Valor's second-in-command was doing but Go just shook his head before he could say anything.

 

"You should be in the hospital Charles." Professor Willow nodded towards the bandaged ankle in splints. "There's a chance your ankle might be broken."

  
"No professor. This is nothing compared to... Nothing like what she went through..." Charles buried his face in his hands. He did not consider himself to expressive with emotions but he could not hold back the tears. "She was right there and I couldn't... I couldn't save her. What kind of commander am I who lets his own team's pokemon get stolen and let our leader suffer like that!?"

  
Willow crouched down to console the young man by putting a hand on his back. "You didn't let anything just happen. You fought back. You defended your Valor trainers and Candela to the best of your capability. They will not fault you for what happened here."

 

"That does not make me feel any less guilty. If Instinct's leader was not here... If it wasn't for Leader Spark, we would have fallen at the hands of Team Rocket." Charles sneered, feeling full of disdain towards the people who brought his team to this low point. "I was useless... Ouch! What the fuck Go?!"

  
Go had smacked the back of Charles head. "I doubt Leader Candela would be happy about you blaming yourself for what happened. Now is not the time for you to misplace the blame. Now is the time for you to step up in your Leader's absence and be the strenght of your team."

  
Charles wiped off his tears and recomposed himself. "You're right. She will be expecting everything to be whipped back into shape once she's better." He took a deep breath before proceeding to move. "Help me up Go. I need to give my statement to Officer Jenny."

  
Both Professor Willow and Go helped Charles to stand. "Will you be okay to walk?" Willow asked.

 

"Yes, I'm pretty sure this is just a sprain. Press is going to have a field day and I refuse to have them take light of my team's grief."

  
"I managed to turn the press away for now and the police are making sure no one trespass into Valor grounds."

  
"Thank you Professor. Thank you too Go for hitting some sense into me." With renewed determination, Charles headed towards Officer Jenny who was interviewing some of the other Valor trainers.

  
After watching Charles limp away, Professor Willow turned to Go. "What's the damage report?"

  
Go sighed, "It's not good. Based on what I gathered so far, about fifty in total of our best Pokemon who had a trainer were stolen. Most of them belonged to Valor trainers. By the time we arrived here to respond to the emergency call, a group of Team Rocket Elite were already infiltrating the tower from the North Entrance. Their chains managed to catch us off guard, giving them enough time to steal any Pokemon present. I say at least a hundred Pokemon are not accounted for."

  
"The situation we are in is more dire than I expected. How are the trainers whose Pokemon were turned against them?"

  
Go nudged his head towards a group of crying trainers being comforted by Mystic's second-in-command. "Sophie has been been doing damage control on the emotional and mental front. From the grim expression on her face, there must be a lot of trainers traumatized by the event. She's been counseling trainer after trainer who either experienced it first hand or just bore witness to it. The Pokemon who were touched by the chain but the turning process was interrupted are being looked over by the Pokemon health team."

  
"We are going to have to counsel both trainers and Pokemon through this ordeal. The bond they have originally forged will be delicate for a time. We are going to need more information about these new weapons that Team Rocket recently acquired." Willow's brows furrowed as he continued to analyze the depressing situation they were in.

  
"Professor, have you heard from the Leaders? Spark has yet to respond to my messages."

  
"Blanche has informed me when they arrived at the hospital but I have not heard from any of them since then. I feel it is best to leave the three of them alone for now. We can discuss how to approach our current dilemma with Spark and Blanche at a later time."

  
"Yes sir. I am going to go check on the Pokemon with the health team. They are just as shaken as the trainers if not more so." Go bid farewell the the professor and headed towards the Pokemon health team.  
Professor Willow looked around the area once more before proceeding to help with damage control. His phone signaled him that received a new message. Blanche had texted him to let him know that Candela has been moved to an intensive care unit for close monitoring. As a scientist, Willow did not particularly see himself as a religouos man but could not help but say a quick prayer for his three assistants.

* * *

  
Several nurses have tried convincing him to be looked at by a doctor to rule out any major injuries but Spark continued to refuse any medical treatment. His primary concern was the woman lying on the hospital bed, unresponsive and barely breathing. He insisted staying beside the one who needed him the most. Eventually the medical staff gave up and let the man with the gold and blue eyes have his way.

  
Although the Valor leader only appears to be sleeping, Spark can tell Candela was still suffering based on the fleeting expressions of pain and low moans of anguish. Her sun-kissed skin pale and riddled with bruises and scratches that part of him almost believed that this person was not his Candela. He was not sure what broke his heart more. The solemn state the Leader of Valor was in or the Leader of Mystic in distress watching over the Valor Leader.

  
Spark stood behind Blanche, watching them place Candela's hand on their cheek. "Why is her hand so cold?" Their voice barely a whisper that Spark almost didn't hear Blanche speak.

  
Spark moved his hand to touch both Candela's and Blanche's hand. "She went through an ordeal. Right now she and Moltres are reforging their bond. Once that is done, Candy will be back in all of her blazing glory." He tried to sound optimistic but instead, his words came out hoarse and filled with worry.

  
"How could this happen? How did Noire manage to do this much damage? How!?" Blanche was squeezing Candela's hand, shaking in frustration and grief. "I cannot keep letting Noire do this. I can't... I can't keep letting them hurt anything important to me anymore."

  
Spark wrapped his arms arms around Blanche. He didn't know what to say. He is not even sure if there are words that can be said. He can still vividly see when the chains took hold of the Titan of Fire and heard the screams of despair. Although it was Candela who suffered when the bond with Moltres was attacked, he felt a rush of anguish when it happened. It was as if Zapdos was also feeling Moltres's pain and Spark did not doubt that Articuno felt the pain as well. It was an unpleasant experience for him and he can only imagine it was not any better for Blanche. All he could do was continue to hold Blanche tightly as fresh tears slowly fell from Blanche's eyes, hoping his warmth was enough for them until Candela wakes up again.

  
He does not know how long he held Blanche before they said anything again. "You need your rest Spark. You should let a nurse look your over. I'll stay with Candela..."

  
Spark cut them off and shook his head, "I'm not leaving. I'm fine."

 

Blanche turned to look at Spark, sadness evident in their eyes. "Please rest. I don't know what I would do if you were to get sick too."

  
Their soft plea was enough for him to relent. Spark sighed, "I'm not leaving this room but I will rest on that sofa then. Only for a little bit." Spark watch the weak smile form on their face before he went to sit on the sofa by the wall. He is only going to rest for a few minutes. Breaking all those artificial chains and breaking Noire away from Candela is starting to take its toll on his body. He is only going to close his eyes for a few minutes...

  
When Spark opened his eyes again, the room was dark save for the moonlight streaming through the hospital window. His gaze travels to the figure still sitting by the bed. Blanche has not moved from their spot and continues to hold onto Candela's hand. Spark moved slowly towards the bed, trying not to startle Blanche. He placed a chaste kiss onto Candela's forehead before turning his attention Blanche. He carefully lifted Blanche off the chair. He expected a response but no words of protest was heard. Spark is not sure if Blanche was too tired or just too occupied with their thoughts to protest. He carried them to sofa and situated them beside him. He wrapped his arms around them and it takes a few moments before Blanche settle themselves to rest their head on his chest and let the tears silently fall until they fall asleep. Once Spark felt Blanche's breathing slow to a steady rhythm, he too fell into slumber.

  
As Spark's eyelids shutter close, Candela's eye burst open. Her glowing red eyes pierced through the darkness of the room.

 

**"It is good to see you are awake once again."**

  
Fiery red eyes turned to the deep voice to meet the glowing yellow eyes of Spark.

  
**"It was only but a moment that my body required slumber."**

  
**"You know just as much as me that a moment for us can feel a lifetime to our humans Moltres."**

  
Candela huffed in an unladylike manner as she continued to lay in bed, " **I do not need to be reminded of that fact by you Zapdos."**

  
**"Apparently you needed the reminder."** Blanche's eyelids fluttered open to show an icy-blue glow.

  
**"Oh shut it Ice-beak. That's no way to greet your ailing comrade."**

  
Spark cleared his throat in hopes to interupt the impending banter. **"How is your human Moltres?"**

 

**"Getting to the heart of the matter already, are we? That's unlike you Zapdos."**

  
**"As seldom as it is for me to get straight to the point, my human is concerned. I'm sure Articuno's human is too."** Spark moved his hand to caress Blanche's hair. Zapdos is unsure if it was Spark's subconsciousness that elicited the action or their own volition.

  
Articuno chose not to comment on Zapdos's movements and continue to give their attention to Moltres.  **"Yes, my human is very much in distress."**

   
**"I am well aware. The room is too chilly for my liking considering your human has frosted the windows. But as to answer your queiries, my human is doing much better. Although the disruption of our bond did take a lot of our energy, a little bit more and my precious human will be sleeping much longer than what other humans deem normal. Forging our bond was a bit more difficult than the first time since we both suffered injuries."**

  
**"How long till she wakes?"** Articuno inquired.

  
**"Probably a few more days of slumber, we will be of one mind and body once again."** Candela turn's their face to look at Zapdos. **"You and your human must be wary of these chains that had disrupted my bond. It will have the gravest effect on you two compared to me and Articuno."**

  
**"My human's twin's chain is that powerful to even attempt to break a deep rooted bond like that of Zapdos and their human?"**

  
Moltres thought for a moment before answering. " **Their chain alone is not enough as Zapdos have seen. Your bonded's twin is very resourceful for a naive human and I have no doubt they will come back with improved weapons in attempt to capture us."**

  
**"Our bond is strong and continues to become stronger. Those flimsy chains will not break the bond we have."**

  
**"Do not be cocky Zapdos. Both me and Articuno are well aware that your human is undergoing the transformation indicative of the final stages of the bond. Severing the bond during the process of transformation has grave consequences. Even more so once the transformation is complete."**

  
**"Moltres is correct. If anything were to happen to you and your bonded, our humans will suffer greatly. More so than they do now, in more ways than one. Our humans are still unaware of what is going on with your human."**

  
Zapdos shakes his head. **"He chooses to keep it to himself. I cannot force him to reveal it to others until he is ready."**

  
**"Your human should stay away from the evil silver-headed human. If they were to turn on your human, it maybe too late. If it were not for the chains, I would have killed that vile trash already."**

  
**"He does not fear that particular human. It seems that his feelings for the human twins are very complicated. He has emotions for them that I have never encountered before and ill-equipped to handle."**

  
Articuno huffed, **"It cannot be as complicated as my human's emotions towards their own twin."**

  
**"I beg to differ."** Spark eyes shut and the Titan of Lightning resumed their slumber.

  
**"Did that Lightning-head go back to sleep!? I was not done with my warnings."**

  
**"It seems that Zapdos and his human are more injured than they let on. You should thank Zapdos's human for his part in rescuing you and your human."**

  
**"The proud ice-brain is actually suggesting a very empathetic human-deed?"**

  
**"Both me and Zapdos felt the anguish you felt at that time. It amazes me that the yellow human managed to hold Zapdos back. I was quick to take over my human when we felt the pain."**

  
**"I will remind my human to thank him once she is awake."** With that statement, the fiery red glow to Candela's eyes dimmed as her eyelids shut close. Articuno soon followed. Relinquishing their control as soon as they felt the room grow warm and see the frost on the window start to melt.

 

* * *

  
"What were you thinking Amelie!? How is it I am just learning about these plans now!? Where is Noire?"

  
Amelie tried their best not to shiver in fear but it was very difficult to do so when Executive Sabrina's anger was palpable even through the video screen. "Noire is in Team Rocket's private hospital ward at this time."

  
Raging fuscia eyes peered through the screen past through Amelie's soul. "I will be there by the end of the day tomorrow and I expect a full briefing!" The video call ended abruptly.

  
Amelie slumped in their seat, relieved that the stressful call has ended. Even thought the call barely lasted ten minutes, she felt it was much longer than that. It is rare for her to see Executive Sabrina express her anger like that before. She cannot remember a time Executive Sabrina yell much less show any emotion. Amelie did note that the only time she would show emotion like that was whenever Noire was involved. She was ordered by Noire into secrecy and not to divulge information about the plan to any other Executives unless cleared by Noire or Giovanni himself. The plan was to test the strength of the new weapons and the plan was deemed successful by Giovanni's standards. Although Amelie did not receive clearance to share the plans to Sabrina, she was not about to let Noire continue putting them self into danger without letting the one other person other than herself and Mystic Leader know what is going on. It something worse happened, she wouldn't know what to do. Surely Noire's aunt has a right to know.

  
Amelie returned to Noire's side. They had finally fallen asleep after Amelie requested to sedate her boss so that Noire can rest. If they continued to fight the medical staff, the injuries would never heal.

  
Amelie tried not to think about what happened at Valor Tower but she couldn't help but replay it in her mind everytime she closed her eyes. Team Rocket found that the new weapons were very succesful at stealing pokemons. Team Rocket also found that it was possible to break a Titan's bond if more than one chain was used. Amelie can still hear the screams of the Valor Leader when Noire attempted to capture Moltres. It was a sound she hoped to never hear again. Also, remembering the sight of her leader bleeding through her nose, ears, and mouth was a horrendous thing to see. She remembers the horrible thought that flashed across her mind during the battle.  
Noire would have died had they successfully captured Moltres.

  
\------

  
Once awake, Noire quickly realizes they are not in their own room. They are once again in one of the executive private rooms of Team Rocket's medical ward. Noire realized they are a frequent flier to the medical ward but she doesn't recall ever waking up in the hospital room with Executive Sabrina by their bedside. "What are you doing here Auntie?"

  
Sabrina had been reading a book when she felt the stirrings of a mind wake up. She had closed her book when she noticed Noire had woken up and had just been waiting until Noire took notice of her presence. "I am here to check up on you."

  
"I'm fine and both you and me know you do not just come and check up on me anymore. You must heard I got hurt. It was just a small mission, nothing big."

"You and I also both know that you cannot just lie to me like that. There was nothing small about this recent mission of yours."

  
There are only a few people who can make Noire feel nervous and one of them is sitting right next to them. "Okay, maybe it wasn't a small one. But it was no big deal and it was a success I may add."

  
"What is successful about landing yourself in the medical ward once again? You were just here not too long ago." Sabrina continue to look straight at Noire. Attempting to get a read on what is going in their mind.

  
"They were only minor injuries Auntie. The hordes of Pokemon recently stolen makes up for it, that's for sure."

  
"Severe internal bleeding is not considered minor Executive Noire." The sharp tone pierced through Noire's attempt to be nonchalant.

  
Noire felt their spine immediately straighten. Aunt Sabrina never used their title unless they were in the presence of other Team Rocket members or when they were about to be reprimanded. "I guess there no point in keeping secrets from the great psychic. What do you know?"

  
Sabrina's face remained impassive. Although Amelie has already divulged all the information she knew to her, Sabrina had a feeling there was more to it than just receiving new weapons. It's not everyday somebody finds a way to replicate the red chain and to her knowledge, only Noire's chains were a success. "This is not how it is going to work. I understand your recent mission was a secret plan created by you and our boss but I demand to know everything you know."

  
Noire sighed in frustration, "I'm guessing Amelie has already told you all of it. Okay, so maybe it wasn't a small battle. Trying to take down Valor Tower took a lot of man-power but it was well worth it. We must have gotten over 100 pokemon as well as wreck havoc on Valor Territory."

  
"I am well aware of the results of the mission. You have yet to tell me what happened. In addition, I have yet to hear how this mission came about in the first place."

  
"Well, big Boss found a way to replicate my chains and wanted me to test it out. So that's exactly what I did." Noire was hoping that was enough information but they know it was just wishful thinking.

  
"You know your chains are one of a kind. How would Giovanni get his hands on information regarding the process of replicating them? Much less, able to mass produce the replicas and use it during missions. You are not telling me everything."

  
"All I know is that Giovanni managed to get his hands on the technology to create chains that would not require a host. He also wanted me to test how the fake chains will fair against my own. What better way than try it against a Titan?"

 

Sabrina frowned, "You attempted to catch a Titan with your chain? That is reckless! Your chain alone is not enough to break a Titan bond."

  
Noire smirked, "Just as you said, my chain alone is not enough. How about adding a few more chains?" Noire stared down at their hands, "I almost had it too... Just a little bit more and Moltress would have been mine!"

  
"Just a little bit more and you would have died. Giovanni did not tell you how or where he obtained this technology?"

  
Noire cringed at Sabrina's sharp words. "He said Team Rocket scientists found it in an abandoned research facility. What's the harm in them? Once I have better control, I'll be able to bring Team Rocket to new heights!"

  
Sabrina sighed, realizing that Noire did not get the implications of what it means to obtain red chain research. "Noire, you do understand you are the only succesful proof that the Red Chain program ever existed?"  
"Of course Auntie, I knew that!"

  
"There is only one group who ever attempted to create the Red Chains. It was the one group you were rescued from."

  
Noire's eyes widenned in realization. It never crossed their mind but they should have realized it sooner. Noire's eyes darkened as they spat out, "Cipher..."

  
Sabrina nodded their head in grim agreement. "Giovanni must have obtained Cipher research from that abandoned research facility you mentioned."

  
"But you told me Team Rocket does not deal with Cipher! Even I looked into it once I had the capability do to so! Both me and Blanche made sure Team Rocket were not affiliated with Cipher!" Noire was getting worked up now. They can't believe it never crossed their mind that they might be being used again by Cipher. Flashes of dark isolated rooms, whipping, beating, and starvation rush through Noire's mind. Nightmares of a dark childhood quickly resurfacing...

  
Sabrina recognized the panicked expression. It was the same expression the twins had whenever the name of Cipher was mentioned. Sabrina held onto Noire's hand in an attempt to telepathically calm them down. "No, Team Rocket does not deal with Cipher. You are correct about that. I did not mean to imply Team Rocket is working with Cipher. I just wanted to make sure you realize that anything that may be related to Cipher is terrible news."

  
Noire growled in anger, "How can I be so stupid as to let Cipher be around again!? What they did to me... What they did to Blanche.... Unforgivable! I need to talk to Giovanni immediately!" Noire threw the blankets off and attempted to pull the wires off that was connecting them to the monitors.

  
Sabrina stopped Noire before they ended up pulling the IV that was currently giving them blood. "Hold on Noire! You can't just barge in there! You need to think about how to delicately approach the subject with Giovanni. You know how he is. Our boss is a very secretive man and only a few of us actually see him in person. You are probably the only one who sees him the most when you became Team Rocket's Second-in-Command."

  
"As far as I know, he does trust me..." Noire settled back down on the the hospital bed. "You are right. I need to think this through. If by some chance the research found was not from Cipher, who else would be interested in weaponry like that?"

  
Sabrina sighed. From what she knows, Cipher is the most despicable team out there. For a team to exist worst than Cipher... it was a scary thought that Sabrina did not want to look into the future for. Every since the twins was brought under her care, Cipher had laid low and continue to be difficult to keep track of. If the research on how to replicate the Red Chain was not from Cipher, she had no doubt that Ciper will be looking for that research once they find out it was successful. It is unfortunate but it seems that she has no choice but to meet with the one person who can help her.

 

* * *

  
  
It has been three days already since the attack on Valor and Professor Willow was still short one Leader. He just visited the hospital and it broke his heart to see Spark and Blanche wait in agony until Candela wakes up again. He was worried that the two haven't left the bedside in the last three days but Spark assured him that he was making sure both he and Blanche are eating and getting some rest.

  
Professor Willow stretched out his arms, trying to relieve some tension from his muscles. The last few days have been tedious. He's been staying at Valor Tower to make sure the repairs were going smoothly and making sure daily acitivities continue to function. He was thankful that Candela had a wonderful assistant. Charles had stepped up and made sure Valor trainers are being attended to as well as the pokemon being taken care of. Valor still required a lot of assistance from the other two teams since many Valor trainers are still traumatized about the recent attack and unable to resume regular training.

  
He was also very thankful that he had the foresight to hire someone with grief training and psychology degrees. Sophie has been heaven sent to trainers in need of someone to listen them. He was also pleased to find out that Go had experience dealing with traumatized pokemon. As hard as it had been the last few days, Professor Willow was glad to know that the teams are able to put aside their rivalries and work together.

  
Finally arriving home, Willow went to put away his bike. He's been working since 5 am in the morning and was only going to stop by take a shower and pick up a few essentials before heading back to Valor territory. As he was about to enter his home, he noticed something amiss. He distinctively recall locking his door this morning. He slowly opened the door, realizing the alarm did not go off like it usually would. He walked in and Mr. Mime was in the living room cleaning. Mr. Mime acknowledged his returned and resumed with the cleaning. Everything seemed to be in place and nothing appears to be stolen...

  
Professor Willow slowly made his way to the kitchen when a familiar scent reached his nose. He should have known. There was only one person he knew that can unlock his door and disarm the alarm without causing any damage. It is also a person that Mr. Mime was very much familiar with.

 

"I just restocked on my Lavender tea. That particular brand you are using up is very hard to find." Professor Willow directed at the woman with long, dark hair preparing tea by the stove.

  
"Welcome home Willow."

  
Willow slightly taken aback by the welcome, "I never thought I would hear you ever say that again Sabrina." He decided to remain by the kitchen opening and watch the slight flush embarassment on Sabrina's face. It has been so long since he has last seen her. She was not wearing her usual Team Rocket uniform or her gym leader outfit. It was a long, dark sun dress that matched her long hair. It was an outfit similar to dresses he was once accustomed to seeing her wear. 

  
"You do remember that I know whenever someone is staring at me."

  
"Oh I remember many things..." Willow responded in a deeper tone and he watched as the blush deepen on Sabrina's cheeks. "I also remember you telling me that we will no longer see each other outside a professional setting."

  
Sabrina grimaced at the sudden change of tone. She knew Willow suspected there was more to her visit than just sharing tea. "I recently found out that one of your teams have suffered from a recent attack at the hands of the organization I work for."

  
"I didn't realize the media made it public knowledge all the way in Kanto before the press conference I promised them tomorrow."

  
"It was made known to me by an inside source." Sabrina watched as Willow take the tray with the tea set on top from her walk out the kitchen. She quietly followed him to his back porch and seated herself on one of the patio chairs. "I was going to serve us the tea."

  
"Nonsense. Even though you did trespass on private property, you are still a guest. How did you manage to enter?" Willow poured the tea into the two teacups. Smell of lavender filling the air.

  
"Mr. Mime allowed me to enter." Sabrina smelled the sweet flowery drink before taking a sip.

  
"He does not know the code to disarm the alarm though."

  
"You might want to consider changing the number code." Sabrina took note of the sad smile on Willow's face.

  
"I thought you would have forgotten."

  
Sabrina sighed, "I too remember many things."

  
Willow did not respond and proceeded to drink his tea. The silence stretched for some time before either one of them made a sound.

  
"Are you going to tell me why you are here? Last time I checked, I am unable to read minds. Though you did tell me before I may have some latent psychic abilities that might be stronger than yours."

  
Sabrina smiled at Willow's attempt to lighten the mood. "I don't recall ever telling you that." She took a deep breathe before going into the reason of her visit. "I wanted to ask you if you have heard anything about Cipher being on the move again?"

  
Willow immediately sat up in attention. "No. I have not heard anything since the twins were separated. Does this have anything to do with Noire's new weapon?"

  
"Yes. I am concerned that Cipher will be on the move again, if not already, once they hear of the replicated red chains."

  
"Is Team Rocket working with Cipher? I didn't think your organization had the same views as them."

  
Sabrina shook her head, "Team Rocket would never work with Cipher. Both of us know a certain twin would not continue to be the second-in-command if that was the case."

  
"Hmm..." Willow furrowed his eyes, deep in thought. "I understand your concern but why come to me? You do realize it was your very team that attacked one of my teams? One of my Leaders has yet to wake because of your team's selfish ways."

  
Sabrina tried to take offense to what Willow had said but she can understand the feeling of one of your own being hurt. She is well aware just how much Willow care for the leaders like they were his own children. She felt a slight ache deep within her chest, remembering just how much Willow wanted children of his own before. "I was not aware of the plans to attack Team Valor. I was not even aware of that imitation red chains were created and being used by Team Rocket till after everything has happened. I do not know how Giovanni managed to obtain information to replicate the red chains. Once I received the call about Noire and what had happened, I started to have visions again."

  
Willow notice to slight shudder of Sabrina's shoulders and moved to place a hand over Sabrina's in comfort. He remembers how horrible her visions can be and how exhausting it is for her body. "What did you see?"

  
"A never ending stretch of darkness. I saw devastation throughout Opal City. Raging storms of ice, fire and lightning. Blood. Splatters of blood everywhere. I hear screams, terrifying, heart-wrenching screams."

  
Willow noticed she was squeezing his hand now. He can feel her shaking. "What else?"

  
"Then a bright, blinding light but I can still hear a storm raging on. Nothing concrete but I know something terrible is about to happen. I can just feel it."

  
"I don't know what we can do to prevent your vision from happening. We were only able to do that once but even then, we knew there was chance that your vision can still come through."

  
"I know. I tried to see more but they have only been flashes of visions." Sabrina leaned back in exhaustion from just remembering her visions. "Although I may be one of Giovanni's advisers, he has only divulged information to Noire regarding the chains. Unfortunately, even Noire does not know who was in charge of the research of creating the weapons. What we did manage to find out that the Team Rocket scientists were working with an outside source in understanding and developing the red chains."

  
"The leaders are not going to let Team Rocket slide with the recent attack on Valor. Many Pokemon were stolen and many trainers were hurt. Noire has angered the Titans for attempting to break one of the bonds. They will not just standby and let your new weapons continue to exist."

  
"There is one more thing I needed to tell you." Sabrina held onto his hand tighter. "I can see and hear things in my visions. Rarely do I smell things but it does happen. Do you remember?"

  
"Yes I remember."

  
"In all of my recent visions, there was this pungent smell. A smell so horrible that I had to empty my stomach after each vision."

  
Willow waited patiently, wanting to know what this scent was in Sabrina's visions. When Sabrina lifted her face to meet his gaze, he saw something that he has not seen since they last met in person like this. He saw fear. "Did you recognize the scent?"  
"Yes. Willow... Each of my vision had the smell of death."

 

* * *

 

  
"This just won't do. My hair is horrendous!"

  
Blanche had ended up taking a nap sitting beside the hospital bed. It took a moment for it to register who's voice they heard. There was only one person they know of who would make a comment about hair like that. She snapped her eyes open and sat up to find the hospital bed empty. As they felt panic quickly rise, it instantly dissipated when she turned to see Candela frowning at her reflection.

  
"Blanche, dear, please tell me there is a brush or comb somewhere in this room... Oomph!" Candela was interrupted by Blanche with a bone-crushing hug.

  
"You are warm." Blanche can almost feel a heavy weight lift off of their shoulders. "Your hands were so much colder than mine."

  
Candela wrapped her arms around Blanche in return. "I'm back now. Hotter than ever." She smiled as she felt the tension leave Blanche's body. "I would be drop-dead gorgeous if I have something to fix my hair."

  
"You always look gorgeous Candy. I feel kinda left out for not being included in the hug."

  
Both Blanche and Candela turned to look to see a smiling Spark walking into the room with several bags from a nearby fast food place.

Candela chuckled, "Well put the food down and come over here!"

Spark quickly deposited the bags of food on the table and went to wrap his arms around Candela and Blanche. He leaned down to kiss Candela's cheek. "Welcome back!"

 "Is that a double quarter pounder with large fries I smell?" Candela sniffed Spark then the air. "And a strawberry shake?"

  
Spark laughed, "Yeah, I figured you would want to have good ol' greasy food once you woke up."

  
Candela made a run towards the food and started eating some fries. "Oh my god... that is some good fries!"

  
Blanche was a bit confused. They looked at the three bags of food and drinks on the table that Spark brought then they looked at Candela. How did Spark know to bring another bag of food? He couldn't have possibly known Candela was going to wake up soon especially since just this morning they were sharing their worries with each other. Blanche decided asking him was the only way to know.

  
"Spark, were you expecting company to come to visit Candela?"

  
Spark looked at Blanche confused, "What? No. What made you think that?"

  
"I'm just surprised that you had for all three of us. Just this morning we were wondering when Candela would wake up. Much less be well enough to eat fast food."

  
Candela looked at Spark then at her food then back at Spark. "He didn't buy just any food. Sparky boy here brought me the exact thing I order whenever I get greasy-food craving."

  
Spark just smiled and shrugged. "When I was out getting us food Blanche, I suddenly got this distinct feeling I should buy more food. I didn't even realize it was food that Candy liked till she pointed it out."

  
Blanche peered at Spark, "Your instincts are too accurate for someone with no psychic abilities. I have my fair share of experiences with a psychic so I know exactly what I am talking about."

  
"I'm the leader of Team Instinct. What more can I say?" Spark grinned. He took at seat by Candela and started taking out his food to eat. "Come sit down B so we can enjoy our delicious meal together."

  
Blanche shook their head in disbelief and decided eating would require less energy than trying to figure out the accuracy of Spark's so-called "instincts." Blanche was in awe at Candela's gusto to eat once they shifted their attention to her. "Are you sure you are okay? You have been in critical condition just couple days ago."

  
"I'm fine, more energetic than ever actually." Candela took a sip of her strawberry shake before continueing. "I feel like I have been awake and sleeping at the same time. I recall hearing both of your voices at some point but I am not sure if it was all a dream. I do remember talking with Moltres."

  
This caught Blanche's attention, "You spoke with Moltres in your dream?"

  
"I am pretty sure it wasn't a dream. Moltres was just telling me how happy they are that I am feeling better. I felt a surge of heat fill me up and next thing I knew, I am staring at those out-dated ceiling tiles. So what's been going on while I was asleep? I'm going to need to talk to Charles to see how my team is fairing. Has that piece of trash attacked again recently? Next time I see them, I'm ripping their throat to shred even if they are your twin Blanche." Candela's eyes started to burn red in fury just thinking about Noire.

  
Blanche shook their head and decided against commenting about their team at this time. "Team Rocket has not made any move since the last attack but Spark and I have been preparing all three teams for the possibility of a next one. Spark here has been working with Charles to make sure Team Valor is being taken care of. They will be happy to hear their Leader is back. What concerns me is that all the preparations we are doing might not be enough to fight off Team Rocket the next time if they use their new weapons again."

Candela angrily took a bite of her burger before saying anything. Just remembering what happened infuriated her. Her tower being attacked. Her trainers fighting a losing battle and all of those poor injured pokemon either hurt, stolen, or both. Worst of all, she put Moltres and their bond in danger.

  
"You are going to end up burning your food if you keep silently fuming like that."

  
Spark had interrupted Candela's thoughts and she looked down at her food. Sure enough, the bread on her burger was starting to become extra toasty in the next few seconds if she didn't calm down. "What do we need to do? We can't just let Team Rocket parade around with weapons that can turn pokemon against their own trainers like that! It's bad enough that garbage had the power to do it but now all of Team Rocket can too!?"

  
Blanche sighed, "We talked it over with Professor Willow and we agreed that we need to know more about the weapons before proceeding to fight back."

  
"Well let's get going! What have we found out?" Candela was itching for rematch with Team Rocket now that she had her fill of food.

  
"Slow down there, hot pants. None of us has been able to find out anything about the weapons. Even Blanche, who knows of Noire's ability was taken by surprise by the other chains."

Spark had tried putting a hand on Candela's shoulder to calm her down. "We were hoping that you would wake up before we made any final plans on how to get information about the red chains."

  
"We need to let Professor Willow know I am awake now so we can proceed. Where's my phone? I might just tell him myself." Candela motioned for her phone from Spark.

"No."

Both Spark and Candela turned to Blanche, surprised at their sudden answer. Blanche sighed, "You just woke up. We need to get the doctor to take a quick look over you to make sure everything is okay. "

Candela gave an unladylike snort, "This is coming from the one who refused to take care of their own health properly. My dear, I am fine. Fit as a fiddle!"

"You were barely alive not too long ago. Your whole body was almost like a block of ice. I could barely feel your pulse... The last I saw of you alive was right before you fell into Spark's arms. I heard you scream. I felt such a sharp pain as if my heart was breaking and Articuno took over. I thought we lost you for that moment in time." Blanche tried to hold back the emotion in their voice but it was becoming too difficult as they replayed the scene of when they arrived after the attack. 

Blanche would close their eyes and find themselves back at Valor Tower. Team Rocket grunts taking down young or inexperienced trainers at the North Entrance. There was no signs of Candela or Spark nearby but then they heard more explosions from a distance. As Blanche started heading towards the noise, a sudden blinding pain engulfed them. Everything around them became ice-cold and next thing Blanche knew they were running towards the South Entrance where more trainers were battling. As Blanche got closer, they felt rage fill inside their body  when they saw Moltres disappear into Candela and engulfed her in flames before they fell limp. Seeing Spark catch what seemed like a lifeless Candela released all the rage that had filled inside of them. The ground around Blanche had quickly frozen over. They were looking for the cause of their anger but before Blanche was able to attack back, Spark had called to their attention. Candela needed help. Candela needed them. 

Blanche's dark thoughts were interrupted by Candela's arms wrapping around them. "I'm fine, truly I am but if it helps you validate that I am well enough, then I can wait till the doctor come sees me." She places a chaste kiss on Blanche's lips as assurance. 

Spark smiled at the scene of Blanche being coddled by the lively Candela. He watched Blanche stand and announce that they were going to look for the doctor and call Professor Willow. Once Blanche had stepped out of the room, Candela plopped on top of Spark's lap.

"Hey Sparkster, I wanted to say thank you. Don't give me that confused look. You know what I'm thanking you for." Candela snuggled into Spark's chest, relishing the smell of Spring showers that Spark seems to emit at times. She always thought it was his body wash but she has a sneaky suspicion that he emitted different scents based on his mood. "There was a moment I truly thought I lost Moltres that time. If you weren't there to save me or to even help my trainers, I don't know what would have become of Team Valor. I might not be here today with Moltres still bonded with me. Both Moltres and I are grateful."

"You would have done the same thing for me Can-can." Spark kissed her forehead. "I appreciate the thanks and you two are very much welcome."

"Spark, can I ask you something personal?" Candela was playing with Spark's jacket collar. 

Spark chuckled slightly, "When have you ever had to ask that? You usually ask me what ever pops up in your mind." Spark started smoothing out the strands of Candela's hair.

"Noire... what is Noire to you?" Candela looked up to stare into Spark's eye. Looking for any signs of what he might be thinking about regarding her question.

Spark stopped stroking Candela's hair. "Noire is Noire. I don't have a label for what they are to me but if you're concerned about my loyalties, it will always be to you and Blanche. We three are the chosen ones to be bonded with a Titan." Spark looked back at Candela and knew immediately she wasn't satisfied with his answer. He sighed, "You know as well as me that Blanche still loves Noire. It is the same vice versa. For that reason, I cannot just leave Noire alone."

Candela looked at Spark skeptically, "Noire turned away from Blanche on their own volition and has aimed to attack Blanche and anyone close to them at every opportunity. They have even attacked you several times. I can understand Blanche attempting to stand up for Noire since they are twins but I always wondered why you do?"

"As I said before, Noire is Noire. They do things that I do not understand when clearly Noire still cares for Blanche. They may be an asshole but just by looking at their Pokemon, you know they are not all bad. I also tend to provoke them out of sheer enjoyment. Though, I will say this, Noire has crossed the line. It nearly broke Blanche when Noire, who was once the only important person in their life, had nearly taken you out, someone who is currently the most important to them. I know how much you and Blanche mean to each other. They also disturbed the bonds with our Titans. They are not happy, I'm sure."

Candela hugged Spark tightly, "I'm sorry that I caused you and Blanche to worry. I vaguely recall that you two stayed by my side the whole time I have been asleep. Thank you for that. Spark, you are also very important to me and Blanche."

"I know. Now come on, let me get you back in bed before Blanche comes back in with the doctor."

"Carry me?"

Spark laughed and stood up with Candela in his arms. "You are spoiled." He proceeded to carry Candela back in bed with her giggling all the way there.

\------

The following morning:

"I'm so relieved and so happy to see you up and awake Candela," Professor Willow directed at a refreshed Candela. 

"Glad to be up and about Professor but uh..." Candela looked down at a blubbering vice-leader sitting next to her. "I guess not as happy as this guy. Charles! Get a hold of yourself, I'm not dead."

"You... you called me by my real name! *sniff, sniff* Is this real? Is this really my leader?" Charles was bawling tears of joy and disbelief the moment he entered Candela's hospital room and found his leader in all her glory. 

"Oh poor Charley boy, did you miss me?" Candela laughed at the still crying Charles who nodded his head in response and pat his head in comfort. "Well I'm back and in charge!"

"Professor Willow, what time is the press conference today?" Blanche interupted the ridiculous between the Valor leader and her second-in-command.  


"It won't be till later this evening so we have time to discuss how we will approach the press and may even come up with a plan to address the recent attack on Team Valor."

Silence filled the room. All seven people present in the room took in the change and noted the mood had turned serious. All three vice-leaders were beside their Leader ready to follow through with whatever plan they come up with. 

Sophie broke the silence, "Do you have a plan in mind Professor?"

Willow shook his head, "Unfortunately I'm at a loss on how to directly address our problem. Until I have an idea on what we can do next, I am not sure what I will say to the press. They have been demanding to know what happened and have been attempting to ridicule our program since we are a constant target by Team Rocket."

"Those bastards." Charles had regained his composure and was now irritated. "I had to kick several photographers and news team from Valor headquarters while we rebuild the tower."

"Prof', do you have any idea about what to do with Team Rocket's increased red chain supply? Before we only had to worry about one piece of trash, now there's a whole team of them," Candela asked.

"I have looked through all the research I have come across in my lifetime and I still do not have any concrete information on how the red chain is made. Before, I thought it can only be wielded by a holder with a genetic compatibility. I did not know there was a way to make it without needing a host body. Any thoughts on this Blanche?"

Blanche shook their head, "I took many experiments and many children before Noire was deemed a successful host. If there was a way to create chains without having to rely on a host body, Cipher would have mass produced the red chains and distributed it among themselves." Blanche tried not to shudder at the memories that threaten to rise when the twins were still with Cipher. It was not an experience they wish to relive.

"I did find out from a former colleague that Team Rocket is getting help from an outside source to develop the chains. If we can find a way to cut off the help or obtain the research so that we can eliminate further creation of red chains, then maybe we may stand a chance," Professor WIllow mused out loud.

"Can't we just keep breaking the chains?" Sophie wondered.

Candela shook their head, "If the Rocket scum decides to use multiple chains at once, many pokemon will turn against their trainers. No matter how strong the bond is between them. Just imagine if they made a chain as strong as that garbage's red chains, they would be stealing Titans left and right."

"She brings up a good point. We already have pokemon stolen from us and been turned against our trainers. We have to find a way to keep them from turning." Blanche had their computer in front of them and looking through different numbers. "Although our teams are large, they found away to infiltrate newly placed security measures in Valor Tower AND pick off each and every trainer with a pokemon they took interest in. We have many trainers considering leaving the GO program and some have already left."

"Is there a way we can reverse the turning process?" 

"We found that once the chain is broken, the pokemon are able to return to their own mind."

"Unfortunately, that does not prevent the trauma it causes the pokemon and its trainer. Maybe we can create a signal to disrupt the chain's turning process?"

Go was listening intently at the brainstorming session the people in this room were having. He has not thought of any idea worth offering as of yet but he noticed there was one person in the room who has not said anything about the matter. "Hey Spark, what do you think about all of this?"

Everybody turned their attention to the Instinct Leader, curious to hear what he had to say. Spark waited a few more moments before responding. "We need to know more about the red chains correct? We also need to know who is the other entity helping Team Rocket? And we need to find a way to get back all the stolen pokemon, correct?"

Professor looked at Spark, unsure at where he was headed with his questioning. "You are right. Do you happen to have a suggestion on what to do?"

Spark's infamous smile, known for the trouble that soon follows that smile every time, slowly appeared on his devious face. "I just might have a plan that can address all three of those problems." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH! FINALLY AN UPDATE! TOOK SO LONG!!! Thank you for everyone who waited to read the next chapter. I hope I can go back to regularly updating this. I had to take care of my health for some bit but I hope to be back in full force. 
> 
> What did you guys think??? Please feel free to let me know!!  
> What the heck is going on with Team Rocket?  
> Is Cipher going to be part of this story?  
> What the heck is Spark's plan??? 
> 
> I had to deviate from my original idea for a bit but I think you guys might like it more in the direction I will take it. At least I hope so. Oh how I love the interaction between the Titans. <3 Threw a little Zapdos and Articuno in there just for fun. The birbs are supposedly agender but Zapdos is referred to as "he" by Spark. The other two... I don't think I have decided.


End file.
